Helhiem: Into the Inferno
by katherined
Summary: Sequel to Helhiem. After the curse, life couldn't be better. Vikings and dragons living in peace. Hiccup and Astrid love each other and are on an adventure. But Hiccup's past is still haunting him, and now with a new enemy has surfaced to rule over the world. Can Hiccup stop him from destroying everything he cares about, or will he be consume by Helhiem? Dragon Hiccup AU
1. The Cold

**Hi everyone,**

 **Well, here it is, the long awaited sequel of Helhiem.**

 **I just can't believe how many people have been asking me to write this, but I am so happy you like my work.**

 **Just keep this in mind though, as the muppets said, the sequel is often not as good as the first one, but I hope you guys like it.**

 **Just a quick recap from the first story:**

 **Hiccup is half dragon and half human. he live most of his early life with his mom, away from the village of Berk. he has powers over dragons and fire, thanks to a curse placed on him as a baby. but as he grew up, so did his powers. The red death heard about him, and planned to make him her slave. to do that, she killed his mother and placed the blame on the vikings of berk. that's when Hiccup became Helhiem, and a terror in the skies.**

 **Meanwhile on Berk, they prepares a celebration for Snotlout as Heir, though Astrid didn't want to celebrate. she secretly longs to travel out to the world, to find her purpose in life. During the celebration, as the heir is getting gifts from some mystical creatures, Helhiem appeared and cursed the future of the tribe to die. to make sure that person doesn't escape, Helhiem placed a barrier around the island so no one can enter or leave Berk. all seems lost, until the troll used a counter spell, so the person cursed will only sleep, and an act of true love will break any spell.**

 **being upset that she can't leave berk, Astrid took her frustration out into the woods, which upset a nadder. the dragon attacked her, poisoning her with it's spikes. But she was rescued by a winged man that brought her and her axe back to berk. ever since then, he became a sort of fantasy of hers, and her protector. coming to her whenever she was bullied or threatened. she nicknamed him her guardian, and almost develop a secret crush on him.**

 **5 years later, Astrid and Hiccup finally meet in a secret dragon hideaway, and although a little hesitant at first, they became really good friends. They would spend many night together, learning from each other and go on a special flight together. with some help from Hiccup's best friend Toothless, they eventually started to care for on another. in berk, alot of people, especially Ruffnut noticed something was up with Astrid. but Astrid payed no mind, she made a new dragon friend with Stormfly.**

 **As the days to the curse came closer, everyone thought Snotlout is going to die. as a final goodbye, the chief stoick propose a final wish for his nephew. Snotlout's wish was Astrid's hand in marriage. As the village cheered, Astrid was enraged. so Hiccup asked her to dinner, to discus a plan to help Astrid break free. As they talked in dinner, the magic of the night sparked a new romance between them, and they fell in love. Ruffnut witnessed this bond, and is happy her friend found peace.**

 **During the wedding rehearsal, astrid found Hiccup's heritage. he was a boy from Berk and Stoick is his father. as she raced to tell him the news, she found the Red death calling him. and worst of all that Hiccup was Helhiem all this time. the red death forced Hiccup to attack astrid, but thanks to toothless he snaped out of her trance just in time. but it broke Astrid's heart, and she punched his.**

 **But as Astrid leaves Hiccup to suffer her life in pain, a projection of his mother's soul came to her, and was able to show Hiccup's true nature and heart. Astrid then confessed that she loves Hiccup and doesn't care what he is. as she races to tell Hiccup her feelings, the curse took affect on her and put her into a sleeping death state.**

 **seeing Astrid looking dead and not waking up by Snotlout's and her parent's kiss, Stoick proposes to burn her body so she wouldn't suffer. knowning that true love will save her, ruffnut and some teens set out to find Astrid's guardian. Hiccup gave up hope, and couldn't see a way he could save astrid. But with help from his mother and Toothless, he was willing to try. thanks to a strong confession and a kiss of true love, the spell was broken and Astrid awoke with happiness.**

 **But the curse wasn't over. The red death was coming to Berk, intending to destroy it. with Vikings and dragons working together, they defended their home against the beast. with one huge conflict between Hiccup and the Dragon, and Hiccup was able to win by destorying the dragon in a huge fireball. but the battle took it's toll on Hiccup, barely alive afterwords. Astrid rushed to him, tearing up in fearing of losing him. her tears acted as a act of true love and freed him from the dragon side of him. with the village saved and the barrier lifted, the curse was over and Hiccup and Astrid are freed.**

 **but the curse on Hiccup still has a hold on him, he can still use the powers of fire and can understand dragons, but he gets a new pair of wings and has the power to grant other people their own wings, which he happily gives to Astrid.**

 **now Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly are flying to see the world, and make a new adventure to add to the chapters of their lives.**

 **the first chapter is short, but it will set the mood of this story.**

 **Just like before, dragon talk will be in bold. it will sound like roars and moans to normal humans.**

 ** _Italic_ is written work. normally seen in diary entrees and now letters**

 **Hiccup will have most of the same powers as he did before, except now their going to be taken to a new level.**

 **Astrid has her own sets of wings, but none of Hiccup's powers...**

 **as for their outfits, they are the same as the second movie, except instead of having the suit being a flight suit, the back has an open slot for Hiccup to produce his wings without ripping any clothing. Astrid will be in her usual red outfit, except there is a hole in her back so she can produce her wings. it's hidden under her hood and she doesn't need to lift it to make her wings.**

 **with that out of the way, lets go!**

 **Before we begin though, I want to thank you guys for your love for my story. I'm really touched by this**

 **So please enjoy the seqeul of Heliem.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

 _Dear diary._

 _Well this marks the seventh month since Hiccup and I left the island of Berk and went on this journey together. I've gotta say it's been a blast flying all over the archipelago and seeing the wonders of the world. I had no idea there were so much out there to see. I mean, I've dreamt it for so long but seeing it was just remarkable._

 _There are a few adventures that still play in my mind._

 _There was this one water pit in Kordor where the underwater sand is so light, it wasn't touching the floor. It confused the hell out of Stormfly and toothless, especially when Hiccup made a giant cannon ball and disappeared a bit. But he ended up getting splashed by toothless and me for worrying about him._

 _Heh,heh,heh. That was a good day._

 _I can still remember my birthday, gotta say it was the most interesting one yet. Hiccup planned a huge surprise that involved the entire village. Unfortunately he got pretty sick and started sneezing out little fire dragons that caused quite the mess._

 _Eh, didn't know he could do that, I didn't think he knew either._

 _Snoggletog time was interesting. We got a letter from Berk saying that all the dragons up and left. Everyone back home freaked out and were in a state of grief and depressing. We came home and checked it out, and I've seen better reactions in a funeral. I was also worried when Stormfly took off without me. Seeing me becoming almost as upset as the people on Berk, Hiccup took Toothless and went to find our dragons. I did a little investigating on my own, but I turned up empty handed. I even looked at the hideout, but most of the dragons cleared out. I will admit I was getting worried, but Hiccup saved the day. He brought back every dragon that lived on Berk, and got them to carry a ship full of babies. It turns out that dragon's have a Snoggletog tradition too. they go to another island to have their babies. Since it's been five years since the dragons went to the island, it was a opportunity they didn't want to miss. I guess Hiccup talked them into coming back to spent the holidays with us, he also told me that the dragons' didn't want their eggs to explode and destroy Berk unintentionally._

 _I'm grateful that Hiccup was able to bring Stormfly back, and the fact she had babies was like cream in a cake. Right now, the babies are safe in the hideaway, having that mother nadder I've met before take care of them. while we are on this journey._

 _The biggest high point of this adventure was when we found_ _a cave in the Midgard Mountains. When we went deep enough, there were caverns full of beautiful crystals hanging from the ceiling. But then we found out it was guarded by a dragon with crystal points on its back and nose. We called it the fire-gem dragon, and it chased us out of the cave. I was a little upset that I couldn't bring back a crystal to my family, but Hiccup surprised me by going back down and talking to the dragon. When he came back up, he brought a small crystal that shines like the stars. I was so happy that I can give it to my parents, but even more impressed that Hiccup was willing to go down and get it for me. That's more then what Snotlout would've done. Hiccup always tries to out of his way to make me happy._

 _Maybe that's what I love about him, he seems to put the needs of others first, then worry about himself. I'm not sure if it's because he was alone when he was young, or that he's trying to make up for what he put us through with the curse. I know he still blames himself for that, but it wasn't his fault though. He was being manipulated by the Red Death. I hope someday he can get part that._

 _Though, I'm not sure..._

 _Lately he hadn't been sleeping well, and he looks like he's trying to avoid the topic a lot. I don't know what's going on in that head of his, but if there is any way I can help I be glad to do it._

 _Maybe he and I can go flying tonight, try to touch the moon. I've gotten better in controlling my wings. I'm still not as strong as he is, but I'm doing my best._

 _I don't know why I'm rambling on and on with this. I guess I'm just worried. We're moving more north and the air is getting colder. Out here, anything can happen. New dragons to see, new lands to discover, and new people to meet. I hope they can be nicer than some of the people we've encountered so far.._

 _But Thor knows what lies ahead of us...I just hope we're ready..._

* * *

(Unknown POV)

The wind is cold. It would be a bother for most people. They would rather spend their days in a nice house with their families, gathering around a warm fire. But not me. I actually prefer the cold. It reminds me how the world is, cold and cruel. And if any of my men don't like it, well my knife will make them forget about the cold.

They have nothing to complain about anyway. They are here, becoming part of something bigger then themselves. They're going to be part of change. Soon, the entire world will change into something greater; where fear will become the only law, and I will control that fear.

I walk away from my courtiers to where my slave is being kept. He seems to like the cold as much as me, and prefers the darkness in the water. Chains bind him so he won't get any ideas of escape. Not that he wants to, he knows who's in charge around here. He obeys my call, and does whatever I tell him to do.

Why can't men be like that?

But beggars can't be choosers. For now, I'll settle with my ultimate trump card.

I look down at the water, seeing my beast calling all the other slaves. His call subdues them, making them docile and weak minded. Ready to obey him, and by further extension, me.

Soon, we will be ready to free man kind from the tyranny of dragons, and I will lead them to a glorious future.

"Sir."

I turn my head at the sound of a buffoon of a man. He really has the nerve to approach me like this.

"What is it?" I said in a threatening tone. Most men know that it is not wise to waste my time.

The man bowed to me. "Hoff reported sir," he said with much attention. But I can smell the fear in him. "The alpha had been spotted, sir."

The alpha! That dragon is the only thing standing between me and my plan. It controls a whole nests of dragons, and has been messing with my trappers and adding my dragons to its collection. Besides my ultimate goal, I need to take this Alpha's life.

"Where?" I ask.

"North of the Njord Island." The man reported.

I nod as I made my way to the map room. Several men were already there, waiting for my consult. For months, we've been mapping the latest attacks, looking for a pattern. Soon or later, the alpha will slip, and we'll find his cave.

"There's another one gone," an old man said, placing a red wax pin near the Njord island. "That makes 5 attacks in the past two weeks."

"Maybe we should tell the trappers to halt for now," an old man suggested. "It will give the alpha a false sense of peace."

No, that dragon will not know peace. I grab the old man around his neck, and forced him to the ground hard. "I will not give the dragon the satisfaction of peace!" I said in a intimidating voice, that made all the men shake in their coats. "We double our search, and tell the trappers to bring me every dragon they can find!"

"Everyman is working relentlessly," a man said in an attempt to argue. "We are doing the best we can-"

I cut him off with the sharp knife in his gut. He struggled to try to stay alive, but he must know its in vain. I pull the knife out, and his body hits the floor, making the guy next to him jump.

"Do better." I threaten everyone else in the room. They all responded with nods of the head. "After we get rid of the alpha, nothing will be able to stop me."

I turn to leave, when a voice spoke out.

"What about Helhiem?"

What? Helhiem? That's a myth.

"Don't speak nonsense to him," the man right beside him warned.

"It's not nonsense," the man sad. "That demon cursed an entire island, and controls an army of dragons."

"That's just an old fisherman's tale," another man said, trying to avoid the topic. If I know anything, fishermen are crazy, but surprisingly wise.

"It's no tale!" The man argued. "One if my ships tried to go to berk, and it caught on fire. I even tried to enter Berk, and the same thing happened to me. There were signs all over the island, saying they're suffering Helhiem's wrath. That's proof enough something like that exists. He is like...the king of dragons. A dragon master he is."

He should've known to stop talking, before he said that. I quickly grab his shirt and lift him to the ceiling. "I alone control the dragons!" I throw him across the table, and he landed hard on the floor.

As I leave, I leave the men with a dire warning. "Myth or not, no one will stop me. I am the only dragon master, and I will be victorious."

I leave the men trembling as I go back to see my slave in the water. With him, nothing can stop me.

Not the Alpha.

Not even Helhiem.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	2. Nightmares

**Hi everyone,**

 **wow, I love the reaction I've been getting on the first chapter. honestly you guys are the best.**

 **here is chapter two.**

 **I wanted to make this sequel to be like almost every sequel, a little darker then the first. and this first scene will defiantly set that mood.**

 **I hope you guys like it just as well as chapter 1. enjoy.**

 **also, I wanted to give a special shout out to Allison 200 for putting my story in the fanon page. I'm really touched by how much love this story has for everyone to like it. so Thank you so much Allison.**

 **With that said, please enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

I open my eyes to a horror sight. Everything around me is burned to the ground. Fire was scattered everywhere. The sky is so dark, only the fire is giving off a dreadful light. I look up to see the clouds with lightning dancing across it, and ash falling down like snow.

Arg! There's so much ash and dust in the air, it's almost hard to breathe. I cover my mouth to not get anything in. But wait? Why is there so much ash? What exactly happened here?

The last thing I remember is camping with... Oh Thor! Astrid! Toothless! Where are they?! I've got to find them, who know where they are. As I prepare my wings to take flight, something felt off. I don't care; they're my best chance to find them fast. As I jump and take off to the sky, that's when I felt it. My wings suddenly stopped. I don't know why they're not responding, I've been flying with them for a long time.

But then I felt an agonizing pain in my back, like something was ripping off me. It made me fall down on the ground hard, and have my face land in a pile of ash. I struggle to stand, still feeling the pain on my back. I look behind me to see my back exposed, and two bones poking out of my skin. My wings were ripped off, and I can't fly anymore. How though, no one was behind me. I placed my hand to where my wings used to be, feeling if this is for real or not. But the pain is real, and my gut was turning. Things can't get any worse.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I know that voice anywhere.

"Astrid!" I screamed in fear with a dried throat. It sounded like she was in a lot of pain. I just can't stay here, wallowing in my pain, when she could be in worse.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There it was again, this time worse. I gather any strength I have and began to walk in the direction of the scream. I try using anything I could for balance, rocks, logs, and something large. I can't really see because of the ash blowing in my face. Honestly I don't want to know what I keep leaning against; I just need to get to Astrid fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I can't stand this screaming anymore, I have to get to her. I keep going along this wasteland to find her. My mind was racing with how much pain she might be in. When I find the person doing this to her, they will pay dearly.

I put my hand on another big piece of wood for balance, but it felt strange. Instead of wood, I feel scales...and they're warm. I took a quick glance to see that I'm putting my hand on an almost dead dragon. But this dragon I know too well. The shape of his tail fin, the colour of his scales, the wings size and shape, there was no doubt that it is Toothless.

I walk closer to him, his breathing becoming slower and slower with each step. I looked at its tail, one fin was cut off. When I found his head, blood was coming out of his mouth, and one of his ears was gone. Bitten off. I became scared and worried. What has happened to him?

As I put my hand over his face to tell him I'm here, he shot his eyes open. His eyes weren't normal. They were almost pale, with thin slits. It brought me back in fear.

" **What... have you ...done?"**

That's all he said before his chest stopped moving and his eyes lost all colour. Oh gods, I don't know what's going on. My best friend just died in front of me, and saying it's my fault. What did I do? Why am I being torture this way?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I turn my attention back to Astrid's voice, and wasted no time to rush over to the her. I just lost my friend; I'm not going to lose my love too. My heart helps me picking up the pace. I can feel my adrenaline in every fibre in my body. I just need to hurry; I can't let anything happen to her.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Her cries are getting louder and louder, and I can barely make out two figures in the distance. One was a person that's lifting another person off the ground by the neck. My best guess is the person is strangling Astrid. I quickly made a fire ball, and made it hit the attacker. He instantly let go of her and fell backwards.

I made my way to her as quickly as possible. But was shocked to the core when I saw her. She looked almost exactly like when she was cursed. Her skin was splotchy and red, with peeled areas. Her hair was burning, and her breathing was slowing down.

"Astrid," I said softly as I place a hand on her cheek.

"You..." She tries to speak, but I have to make her quiet. She has to have strength to get through this, to live.

"Come on," I said putting an arm around her back so I can carry her. I don't care if I'm injured; I need to get her safe. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

"You..." She said as she turned her head to me. I can see something I never wanted to see, hatred in her bloodshot eyes. "You...monster..."

What? Why would Astrid call me that? Before I could ask her what she was talking about, her eyes closed, and she wasn't giving breath. My heart stopped at the thought of me, holding her now lifeless body.

No! I can't lose her! I can't! I hang my head to her chest, letting the tears fall on her shirt. I lost all feeling in me, I felt nothing. Then the wind picked up, moving the ash around us. But then Astrid's body was turning to ash, blowing her out of my hands. I want it to stop, but the wind won't listen to me; it just kept blowing Astrid away from me, lost to me forever.

But then the wind moved around the guy who attacked her. He killed my love, and now he has to pay. I prepare a big fire ball just for him. But as I throw it with my rage, he just catches it with his hand. I was shocked, who could do that. He brought the fire close to his face, letting me see who it is.

I became scared and confused. The person is me. But it wasn't me now; it was a man that looks like me. The other me was in a black robe, and with a dragon skull head over his hair. The eyes were like dragons, and he gave me an evil smile. That's when I knew who he is.

"Helhiem," I whisper in fright.

He laughs at me with a face of a mad man. He then made the fire ball bigger, and throws it at me. Panic took me over, paralyzed in fright to move. I just close my eyes, as the fire burned through my eyes.

 **"Hiccup!"**

There was a flash of light, as I shot up in a gasp of fright. I became covered in sweat as I took a minute to gather myself. My body was trying to get more oxygen in me, as I recovered from what just happened. I looked down to see my blanket over my legs, and the sleeping bag underneath me.

I looked around, becoming familiar with the setting around me. I'm at our base camp in the woods, and the fire is still growing strong in the fire pit. I saw Stormfly asleep in the corner, and right beside her is Astrid. Sound asleep, with no burns or scorch marks on her. She seems very safe and peaceful. Perfect.

That's when it all came back to me, we are on a trip to see the world, and discover new lands and dragons. We've been doing this for almost seven months now, and it has been quiet an adventure. Meeting new dragons, facing a couple of enemies, and flying to our hearts content. I even gave Astrid her own pair of wings so she can fly like I can. We became quite the team.

But recently, I've been having the same nightmare over and over again, and it feels like they're getting worse. The last one felt a little too real. Oh man, how am I going handle this?

Suddenly I can feel Toothless's snot against my skin, trying to get my attention. Of course.

 **"Are you ok?"** He asked in worry.

Truth be told, I don't know. But I have to make sure no one knows I'm troubled.

"I'm fine bud," I said with the nicest smile I can muster.

But there was no way he was buying it. **"Nice try,"** he said. **"But I know you better than anyone else. So what's going on?"**

I can try to avoid the conversation, but Toothless is like a brother to me. He's never gonna let it go. I should talk to him. But, how can I explain what just happened. I don't even know where to start. It's just so much to explain.

I guess I was so lost in thought, because Toothless whacked my head with his ear.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head. Man that hurts everytime.

 **"It's clear you got a lot on your mind,"** he said with a smile. He then jumped around, and pointed his head to the sky. **"And there's only one cure for that."**

I get what he means. He thinks a quick flight will help me, put me back to a good mood. Maybe it will. I nod to him as I make my wings appear. I'm relieved that my wings are still there, making me feel a little better. Maybe I'll feel totally better when I'm up in the sky.

I jump up and took off with great haste. I wanted to avoid any wind waking up Astrid. Toothless quickly followed behind me.

As we flew up, I quickly looked around on the island we're on. It was a small island, mostly covered by trees, with no known villages around. Which is a good thing, you know, in case I accidentally set the island on fire, again. Yeah I don't want to relive that drama.

The moon was lowering into the water, which means the sun is about to come up. I saw sea stacks in the distance, making good things to fly around.

I look at toothless, and notion my head towards the sea stacks. He seemed to get the idea, and went speeding past me. If he thinks he's getting a head start on this, he is sorry mistaken.

I gather my strength in my wings, and zoom towards the sea stacks. I caught up to toothless pretty easily. Soon, we were zooming and weaving through the stacks. It did feel good to have the wind in your face, and sea aroma filling your body with relaxation. Soon, we're out of the sea stacks, and into open ocean. I lower myself to feel the cool water below me. I looked down to see schools of thunder drums and scauldrons below me. They jump out of the water; it seems to say hi, or to feel the sun coming up. It's wonderful; they seem so peaceful in the water, and so happy. Not having to worry about anything, but living life.

I wish I can be like that.

I heard a roar above me, and saw a family of timber jacks. I flew up to get a better view of them. There was a father, a mother, and a baby. I smile at this perfect family picture. The baby turned around and noticed me. It flew straight to me, and begins to wonder what I am. I giggle, at the baby as it flying circles around me. I put my hand on its head, and pet it gently. It seemed to like that, and me. But then it got called back by its parents. The baby looked like it was going to cry at the thought of leaving me, like I just became its new friend.

As I watch the family fly away, I head a roar from Toothless. He wanted to continue our race. Well, I would hate to disappoint him. So I zoom to him, and pass him through the clouds. I seem unbeatable with this speed. Unfortunately, that was my downside too. I was zooming so fast that it was too late for me to do anything to avoid a tall sea stack that was covered by clouds. I panicked; I was going too fast, I can't stop. Without thinking, I threw a fire ball at it to get it out of the way. The fire ball hit the stack, but the blast blew off my balance. The wind was making me lose control, and I was quickly going down.

I try to steady myself for any kind of landing, but I was falling to fast. I quickly see what I'm going to land, a patch of land with lots of trees.

'Oh, this is going to hurt,' I thought as I close my eyes and bury my head in my arms for the impact. I didn't want my wings to get damaged, so I quickly made them disappeared.

But then I felt something big grabbing me. I look to see the thing is black and scaly covering my whole body. Soon I was in a cocoon of darkness. Toothless must be guarding me from the fall, and taking the branches himself. Dragons are tougher than humans, so I guess he thought the best way to protect me, is to put himself in harms way.

I would normally argue with that, but not right now. I can feel us bouncing around, knocking down trees and making a line in the dirt. When we finally stopped, Toothless opened his wings to let me out. He then gave me a whack on the head, again.

 **"Are you crazy?!"** He said like a worry mother. **"What were you thinking?!"**

"I was thinking that sea stack came out of nowhere," I answered while rubbing my head.

 **"Yeah,"** Toothless said shaking his head. **"It came out of nowhere about 300 years ago."**

I giggle at his attitude, which seemed to just piss him off a bit. He picked up a tiny rock with his mouth, and spit it at the back of my head. Ok OW again!

"Oh what, you want an apology?" I said in a playful tone. "Is that why you pouting big baby boo."

 **"Big baby boo?"** He said as if he was offended. **"Now you're going to get it."**

He fire a few plasma blasts at me, which I quickly dodge.

"Try this on for size," I said making a few small fire balls, circling around my hand. I fire them at Toothless's direction, and he whacks them with his wings. He then charged at me, and I grabbed his head. We play this little game of who will get the better of us in strength.

"Feeling it yet?" I said with a smile. He then lifts his head, and me, and leans back. He makes me land on top of him. He then grabbed me with his paws and turns over, making me go on the bottom. He and I laugh at the fun we are having.

"I'm down," I said wrestling my arms with his paw. "And it's ugly."

Toothless then dropped his head on my chest, putting a lot of weight on it. Its official, I'm done. I throw my hands up in surrender. As a finishing act, Toothless licked my face.

"Oh come on!" I said annoyed. "You know it doesn't come off!"

 **"I know,"** he said as he got off me. **"That's what makes it so fun."**

He laughs as I am covered in slobber. I flick some of it back at him as pay back. But then my eyes drift to where we are. It was new, and wonderful. A series of valleys and forestry, with huge mountains in the distance, with the sun peeking out on the horizon.

"It looks like we found another one," I said with a smile. "We should get Astrid so she can see this."

"Already have!"

I turn around to see Astrid riding on Stormfly my way. I should've known that she would realize I'm gone and would find me. But I have to make it look like I was expecting her.

"Morning milady," I said walking towards her as Stormfly touches the ground.

Astrid jumps off and pulls her hood back to let me see her face. There were defiantly dark circles under her eyes and her hair is in a bit of a tangle, but she still looks beautiful as ever.

I had to ask though, "how did you find me?"

She smiles her clever smile. "I asked Stormfly to wake me up if you took off again, and then she was able to track your smell."

"Should've guessed," I said as I watch Toothless and Stormfly talk. Maybe they're conspiring to go against my wishes and not let Astrid think something's wrong. But how can you control two independent dragons with stubbornness to match.

I watch Astrid walking to meet me and look over the cliff side to the beautiful scene in view. I walk up to join her.

I didn't want her to worry about me, so I came up with an excuse to hopefully let her forget about my early flight. "I wanted to wake you up, but-"

"You've been doing this a lot lately, you leave without saying a word," Astrid said, not wanting to hear any excuse. She sits down and gestures me to do the same. I sigh as I sat down and look ahead over the valleys.

"So what's going on?" She asks.

I don't really want to talk about it, "nothing."

"Come on Hiccup," she said putting a hand on my chest, close to my heart. "We promised we wouldn't keep secrets anymore. Just tell me."

She was right; we did promise each other that. But is there a difference between a secret and a burden? I don't know. But I do know that she won't let me get away with saying nothing.

I have to tell her something, "it's just...a nightmare I've been having. I really don't know what it means, and I don't want to trouble you with it."

She gently wraps the other hand around my shoulder. "If I learned anything, is that you should talk about your problems and worries. That's the best way to get the load of your mind."

Maybe she's right. I remember back on Berk, how she held her problems inside and they were almost ate her up. It was only by talking to me about it, and then a powerful roar afterwards that she was able to calm down. Maybe she can help me.

"Alright," I said giving in. From the noise behind me, Toothless and Stormfly were also listening to this.

I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "I was in a barren wasteland, with dust or ash flying around. I then heard a scream... Your scream. As I rush to find you, my wings were literally ripped from my back, showing the bare bones. When I reached you, and Toothless, you were both dying." I don't want to say what they told me in the dream; they're just say that they don't think that way. "You two were attacked by someone...and the attacker had my face… my powers… and my dragon eyes. It was Heliem. He attacked you."

"Helhiem?" Astrid whispers.

"Yes," I said moving away from her. "And every night, the nightmare gets worst and worst. I don't know what to think."

Astrid tries to move closer to me, but I don't want her too close. I'm unpredictable right now. "But that's not you," she said. "You're not Heliem..."

"Am I?" I ask her. It's true that I'm not calling myself that now, but he is still a part of me, the part I can't forgive. I look down at my hands. I don' have scales anymore but it still seem like there's blood on them. "I know your love has healed me, and I got my wings thanks to the troll. But these powers… they're still have helhiem's curse attach. What if I loose control again? What if...what if I hurt you again?"

I suddenly felt Astrid's arms wrap around me from behind. She buried her head into my shoulder and back.

"I know you won't hurt me," she whispers. "You are strong; you can overtake that other side of you. You can't change what's happen in the past, but you can work hard for the future. You might be scare of Helhiem, but that is not who you are. You are Hiccup, and you won't be anything else."

I place my hands on her arms, feeling her warmth on my body. It's strange how I have the powers of fire and yet she can warm my soul with a few words and a hug. I'm happy she's with me. But I'm still worried about what I can do, and who I might become in the end. But maybe...with Astrid and toothless...it'll be for the better…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Man my ear drums hurt now. I pull away from Astrid and look at her. "Why did you do that for?"

"Isn't that the thing we do?" She asks.

Ok she needs to clearly that with me. I give her a look to explain.

She sighs and stands up. "Whenever we feel down or depressed, we roar." She then took a deep breath and roared very loud at the scenery in front of us. She defiantly scared a number of birds away. Toothless and Stormfly joined in a roar at the top of their lungs at the open area.

I sigh as I get up, I can see they're all doing this to make me feel better. So I join in a roar at the valley below. It was hard to tell who had the loudest roar, seeing that everyone is blowing my hearing out. But it did help me get all this pressure and worry out.

When we rang out of breath, we all collapse on the floor and laugh at ourselves. It's amazing that a tense moment can turn into a fun time. It would help though if my ears could stop ringing.

 **"…e…..e…."**

Wait...that's not my ears...something is calling out...

I quickly lean to the edge of the cliff to hear what's out there.

 **"...el...el..."**

"Hiccup?" Astrid asks, "What's going-?"

I shushed her to get a better understanding of that noise. From the volume, it sounds like a dragon, but not one I'm familiar with.

 **"...el...lp...help...help!** **HELP!"**

Help? I guess the dragon is in trouble. So I quickly got Astrid on her feet and made my way to Toothless.

"Come on, someone needs our help."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	3. The Windstriker's call

**Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry that I'm late, just been soooo busy with my other stories...as well as life. so here is the next chapter, just in time for snoggletog.. or Christmas, what ever you want to call it. speaking of Snoggletog, I have made a story last year that centers around the holiday, please check it out.**

 **With that said, Enjoy the newest chapter...**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

Toothless flew with great speed across the valley, with Stormfly and Astrid close by. I lean across Toothless's back to try to hear the sound of the caller. I dare not use my wings; really don't want to freak out whoever it is.

 **"...help!..."**

It sounded like a dragon, mostly because Astrid can't really hear the voice at all. It sounded like it was in pain, suffering. I hate to hear dragons who suffer.

 **"... Help... Me... Please..."**

The sound is getting louder, which means we're getting closer. By now, Toothless's ears begin to move around, trying to find the sound. Stormfly also uses her sense of smell to help. I just hope we can find this dragon soon.

 **"Help! Please!"**

We're getting really close now. I can just see something over the trees.

Oh. Thor's. Hammer.

The trees that were full of leaves are now dead and burnt. Smoke was lifting into the sky and blackening it. Scorch marks stained the ground, with various metal pieces all around us. I think those are traps, though they're too mangled to be sure. I really don't want to risk anyone's life going down there to check.

"Whoa," Astrid said out loud, sad with all this distraction around us. "What could've done this?"

That's what I would like to know.

 **"Help!"**

My ears turn back to the sound of the cry, and seeing the source. There was a blob of light blue moving in the thick of trees. Moving Toothless closer, I finally got a good view of the dragon in trouble.

The blue dragon was a Windstriker, something I never thought I'd see in these parts. It has a long slender neck, with a giant horn on its head. Spikes covered almost its entire body, even its wings seemed to have spikes. It had small arms but big paws for feet. It also had a long tail with its own roll of spikes. It's wings seemed really big, and they are flapping out of control.

I looked down to see what the problem was, and the answer was clear. The dragon's foot was caught in a sort of bear trap, with spikes digging into it's flesh.

"It's trapped," I told Astrid.

She nods as she sets Stormfly down. I do the same with Toothless and jump off him.

Let's say this dragon isn't too happy to see us. **"No! Get away from me!"** It cries as it flaps its wings to get away.

I put my hands out to try to calm it down. "Easy now," I said taking a step closer. "It's ok..."

But the dragon won't listen to me. **"I will not go! You can't have me!"**

Not go? Where does this dragon think we're taking her? "No," I said trying to make her understand. "No one is taking you anywhere...we're here to help you."

 **"LIAR!"** It shouts. **"You're just all the other humans, you...you...wait… you can understand me?"** It finally stops flapping its wings, but still doesn't look like it fully trusts me.

Best to keep my distance for now. I stop moving and motion Astrid to do the same. "Yes," I said, "I can understand dragons. I've lived with dragons all my life."

 **"What?"** The dragon said confused.

 **"It's true,"** Toothless said coming behind me. **"Hiccup here is like a brother to me."**

The Windstriker's eyes grew wide as it finally notices Toothless. **"A Night fury? How is that possible?"**

"We can tell you later," I said eyeing the trap. "Right now, we need to get you out."

 **"Why?"** It shouts at me. **"So you can put me in a cage like the others?!"**

"Others?" I asked out loud.

 **"My pact that was flying through here,"** the dragon explained. **"We were doing nothing, just passing through, doing business for our king..."**

"King?" I ask.

But my question was on death ears **. "As we land, we were ambushed by your kind! I managed to get away, but got trapped by this! What did you do to the others?!"**

I can tell this dragon was getting angry, but we have nothing to do with this. "We didn't trap you," I told her. "We were flying by when we heard your cry for help."

 **"That was for my king! Not for you!"**

Great, there really is no way this dragon is going to let me help her without letting her know we come in peace. But how to earn this dragon's trust.

I heard footsteps behind me, and look to see Astrid walking by me. I don't know what she has planned or what she's doing. She can't understand dragons the way I do, and this dragon isn't a big Viking fan.

"Be carful," I said, trying to tell her to keep her distance.

But she ignored me and approaches the dragon.

 **"Get away!"** The Windstriker screams. But then it stops and sniffs the air.

That got me curious too. I sniff the air and smell...

Smoked salmon?

Astrid held a handful of it at presented to the dragon.

"I bet you're tired of being in that," she said as she shuffles forward a bit. "Bet you're pretty hungry by now. How bout you eat while we get you out of that?"

The Windstriker sniffed the food in her hand, trying to give the sense that it's safe. It then leans in, and starting eating the food off her hand.

Should've remembered, the best way to earn a dragon's trust is through its stomach.

Astrid eyes me, giving me the single to unhook the trap. I quickly slid in and push the sides of the trap apart. The dragon manages to move her foot out before it snaps again.

The Windstriker lays down on the floor, feeling the pain. Astrid curled her hand and rubs its head. "It's ok, you're out."

I could applaud Astrid for her bravery and her kindness. She truly is a remarkable girl.

The dragon looked at us, with confusion. **"Why?... Why did you set me free?"**

I kneel down to meet it face to face. "Because we're friends with dragons," I told her while rubbing Toothless beside me. "We want to help and protect them."

Astrid looked at me, understanding every word that I said, "Hiccup here, is like the guardian of dragons."

 **"Guardian?"** The Windstriker asked.

"Sort of," I said while eyeing Astrid, asking her not to say too much.

The Windstriker looked away, almost in shame, **"I'm sorry I misjudged you. After all that's happened..."**

I place my hand on her nose, "I understand."

The dragon tries to stand, but the pain on its foot is making it hard. She collapsed back on the floor, and winces in pain. I took the opportunity to take a look at it. There were big holes in her foot, with blood flowing out.

This isn't good. She needs proper care now. She can't fly with this foot; it will be painful on landing. Plus the pain will keep her mind on her foot and not on where to go.

"We have medical supplies to help with your foot," I told her. "But you have to stay with us."

 **"What?"** She shouts angry. I can kinda guess that she really wants to get back to her family...or to this 'king.' But she is in no shape to do anything reckless.

"Just for tonight," I said quickly. "Just to give yourself a rest."

Seeing how little choice she has, she accepts our offer for help. I instruct Astrid to get under one of her wings, and I did the same to the other. The dragons looked at us confused.

"We have to get out of here," I said looking at her, "just in case the people that did this come back."

 **"But she can't fly,"** Toothless points out, **"and there is no way we can fly carrying her."**

He does have a point. Maybe if Astrid and I can use our wings... No, bad idea. This dragon needs to know we come in peace; and seeing us with wings might set a wrong impression. What if this dragon has heard of me back when I was...you know…better be safe than sorry.

"We'll carry her," I said as I lift her a bit, Astrid did the same, but the dragon is pretty heavy for her. Stormfly comes in a uses her tail to help Astrid out. Together, we were able to lift the Windstriker just enough to not put pressure on her feet.

Now, all we have to do is carry her away and make camp somewhere. No biggie.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Hurry men! Load them up!"

I look out to the men, pushing the last of the dragons onto the ships. The Zipplebacks are always problematic with their two heads, but they usual give up when they lost their spark. By the time they'll recover, they will already be in chains.

"Is that the last of them?" I ask the closest man.

"Yes Eret," he said. "That's all the dragons for today."

Excellent, everything is good and sound. None of the dragons have been too badly damaged, very few scratches. I'm sure Drago will be pleased. I look out the water; the sun is setting on a wonderful day. I look at our three boats, two of them filled to the brink with dragons and men. We'll come home with only one boat short, but we'll still have enough to be in Drago's good graces.

"Prepare to ship home!" I call out to the men.

"Ummm sir..."

I feel a pull of my shirt, and saw our littlest guy point back to the forest. I look at what he's going on about, and saw a small trail of smoke leaving the forest and into the sky. This smoke signal seemed fresh, as if someone has set a camp fire there.

Undoubtedly suspicious. We are the only trappers in this area. One thing's for sure, I can't let someone else take any of our dragons.

I point to five men, "you come with me," I order.

I know the rest will take our prizes to the base, while we figure out what's out there.

No matter who they are, they will pay for trespassing.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	4. Flames from the Past

**Hi everyone,**

 **We are back with another thrilling Chapter of this interesting story. Our heroes have a injured dragon at their care, but a figure is lurking in the shadows and all is not what it seems to be. what dangers lurks in the corner...**

 **by the way, I've had alot of mix reviews about whether to put songs in this or not, so here's what I'm gonna do. in the actual story, I may do some instrumentals if Hiccup ever does his music fire again, and it will be like last time. As for singing, I'll won't put those in, instead they'll be in the end. so people won't be cut off from the story, yet if they want, have a song that the character sings.**

 **thank you for your patients, on to the story...**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

We took the Windstriker back a bit and set up a camp on the edge of the burnt forest. We couldn't go far with an injured dragon, but we managed to get it settled and relaxed. At least that's what Hiccup said. I wouldn't really know what the dragon would say, but the facial expressions are good enough for me.

Thanks to Hiccup keeping the dragon still, I managed to get its foot bandaged up. It seemed to be happy to be able to trust us. Especially when we had food to offer it.

I look up, seeing the burnt trees' branches still giving off smoke into the sky. But the sky is getting pretty dark, changing from light blue to orange and light pink. I can't see but I gather the sun is setting just beyond the trees.

I focus back on our campsite; we got a roaring fire going. Hiccup suggested that we do it the old fashion way. The Windstriker had been through a lot, seeing a person that can control fire might give off the wrong idea. We just got it to trust us; we don't need it to do something that might injure the dragon or us.

I sat down near Stormfly as Hiccup got dinner ready. We got out some yak jerky and we found some fruit that we put on a stick and roast them.

Man those were good.

The dragon and Hiccup seemed to get into a conversation, talking about something that I just can't understand. I know Hiccup can speak dragon, but it would be nice for him to remember that I can't. By the time he noticed, I can tell he was slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said with that goofy smile.

I nod, but I don't make it hidden the fact that I'm not really impressed. "Ah-huh."

Hiccup made the dragon quiet down about before turning to me. "She was just telling me that she's from a nest quite a ways away. She has hatchlings there and is very worried about them."

"I can see why she would want to go home as quickly as possible," I said, trying to sympathize with the Windstriker.

"Yeah," Hiccup agrees. "But she also said that the dragons that live at her nest are pretty nice. But her hatchlings have a bad habit of causing mischief."

"Doesn't that remind me of the twins back home," I said to him. But that kinda made me think of Ruff and Tuff. I wonder how they're doing right now. Especially Ruff, it can't be easy being the only woman among a bunch of rowdy boys. I'm certainly glad I'm not her right now.

Hiccup laughs a bit, probably thinking the same thing as me. "Yeah, she's worried they would do something that would upset the other dragons."

As much as I would love to hear about her hatchlings, I need some answers. "What about this king of hers?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm afraid she's refusing to talk about that. She holds the king in high respect. It's because of him that she and her family are safe. But she does have her duty to the king and her nest. She will follow his commands with no questions or hesitation."

I lean in, feeling the fire heat on my face, "I wonder if this king is like the red death on that other island," I said with a bit of worry.

It's been seven months but I remember what a monster that dragon was. Controlling other dragons and Hiccup to do her dirty work and nearly destroyed my home. I'm hoping this king isn't anything like that.

Then something happened that I didn't expect to happen. The Windstriker started to react in fear, roaring at us. I don't get it, was it something I said?

Hiccup and Toothless tries to calm her down, but she was relentless. I can hear Hiccup speak her language, but it looks like it's not listening. I stand to help out. I put my hands out, trying to study her. But she keeps roaring to the sky, and flapping her wings to get us away from her.

"Please calm down," I said as gently as I can.

But it was Hiccup who had the guts to approach the dragon and place his hand around her neck. He then reached up and gently scratches just under the chin. The Windstriker suddenly stopped roaring, and collapsed almost an instant, fast asleep.

We all took this time to catch our breath and relax a bit.

But I couldn't relax as well as I thought I would be. The dragon went berserk as soon as I mentioned the red death. I kinda got the feeling that this outburst was all my fault. I just want to know why.

"What did I say?" I ask Hiccup.

"Other than the red death," he answers. "It seems this dragon knows about her, and how bad she is. I guess talking about her set her off. She must've heard about that dragon where she's from, which may mean that she might've heard about me, and how bad I was." As soon as he said that, he turned away from me.

Oh no, he's still not letting that go. He must know that what's happened to our island wasn't entirely his fault.

"Hiccup," I said as I look at him. "That was then, you are not bad."

"Am I?" he asks me with a cold tone and a serious face.

Somehow, the dragons became aware of how this might end and backed away from us.

"You gotta let go of what happened in the past," I remind him. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me," he said while continuing not to look at me.

"It shouldn't," I said as I walk closer to him. "You aren't the same guy I met at the hideaway, you've changed."

"You see that, but what about the rest of the world?" He asks me. "They see me as the monster that cursed the island. You've never heard my name when we visited the other islands, only what I did when I was... Him."

"But I've thought we've gone through this," I said shaking my head. "You are not him. Not anymore."

"But I am, no matter how many times we say it, I will always be him," he argues with me. "His shadow still looms over me and haunts my nightmares. He's still in my wings and in my fire. It makes me wonder if I'm a human or a freak. I caused fear and destruction whenever I show people that side. My dragon side still bears resembles of him."

I just can't take him beating himself up like this. I walk behind him and force him to turn around to face me. "You need to shut up for one second and listen to me," I said without holding back any frustration. "You are not him, your powers aren't evil. You helped me fly; we are helping this poor dragon. You just need to cool your head and stop blaming yourself. Your powers are good...they've helped people and dragons..."

"But they can also hurt the people I care about!" He almost yells as he breaks away from me. "I don't want that! What good are these powers if they remind me of everything I hate about myself?!"

As he yells, I feel the fire near us getting bigger and bigger. I look at it, seeing it almost bigger then the pit, and nearly setting the branches above us on fire.

Hiccup gasps seeing this. He pushes his hand forward and focused on the fire. I watch to see the fire started to die down and shrank to a reasonable size.

Hiccup sighs as he focused back to me. "You see what I mean," he said almost in disgrace. "I can't even go one day without setting something on fire. My powers...are nothing to be proud about."

He then turns and walks away from the camp, but I don't want him to walk away from this. I know his powers are good; they help make him the man he is. I just wish he will recognize this.

"Hiccup, wait," I yell and in attempt for him to stay.

"I just need to be alone for a minute," he said before he disappears into the trees.

Men, typical. Dragon powers or not, they don't exactly know how to ask for help. I sigh, slightly frustrated seeing him like this.

Toothless made his way to my side, looking out to where Hiccup disappears. I look down to him, sympathizing with him. Toothless has known Hiccup longer then she has, and treats him like a brother. I bet he's more worried than I am.

I stroke his head, and rubbed a bit between his ears. I know Hiccup doesn't want my company, but he should talk to Toothless about his problems. "Why don't you go and make sure he doesn't fly off on his own again," I suggest to him. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the Windstriker."

Toothless nods and runs off in the direction Hiccup went. I look on and wonder if Hiccup will ever forgive himself over what happened.

Oh Thor. Where's Valka'a advice when you need it.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

 **'The red death? You know her!'**

Those words that the Windstriker said rang through my head. It's clear that wherever she's from, she's doesn't like that monster. I don't either. But as I try to explain how we know her, the Windstriker went crazy trying to get away from us. If it wasn't for that foot, I'm pretty sure she would've flown off.

But Why? Why did Astrid have to bring that up again? Just when I felt at ease, she brought up the worst thing about my life.

I know she didn't mean it the way she said it. But still. She had to remind me of everything I hate about myself.

Maybe I was being too hard on her, all she did was wonder. That's what she does best, always curious about everything, always want to understand. But there somethings that she just needs to...to...

Arg. I don't what it is up with me! I shouldn't let this stuff bother me anymore, but it does. With these nightmares that keep haunting me, and now this dragon fearing my past, what am I supposed to do about this?!

But I'm good, right? I've changed. I've helped defended Berk and the dragon's there. But it was because of me it was in danger in the first place. Even before I placed the curse, just being born the way I am made my mother run away from dad and the village. I'm just born a mistake, I know that. And no matter what I do, it won't change a thing. So...am I still good? Or am I…I…

Arg! Why?! Why am I cursed this way?!

I grew so frustrated I closed my eyes, spread my hands out and grunt very loud. When I opened my eyes, I saw fire all around me. It was burning the trees even more and making flickers of flame on the ground.

Fear shook my hand, and I saw the usual embers that spark from it. I look at it, with my eyes wide and my body turned cold. I try taking a deep breath to calm myself down. but how can I? Hell is around me and I can't get out. No matter how far I can run, this hell...my past...it's always there to remind me.

"He...he...he..."

I became very alert hearing that laugh. I turn my head to find he owner of that voice. But it looks like no one was around. It could be a small dragon, but they tend to have very high voices. This one sounded dark and cold. The funny thing was, it sounded familiar, yet not at the same time. Is there such a thing?

Maybe I'm just imagining things. Too much stress.

"He...he..he."

"Who's there?" I call out so my voice can be heard. I wait for a minute for a response, but after a few minutes I got impatient. Fine then, if they don't want to show, I'll make them.

I open my hand, making a small fire ball with its flame surrounding my hand. I then wait to get a good idea where it is. I know that this mocked is around here somewhere. The next time he laughs, I'll get him.

 **"Hiccup."**

I turn around and fire the fire ball at my target. But that was a huge mistake. I saw my target was Toothless, and it was too late to make the fireball go away. Lucky for me, Toothless was able to swat the fireball away with his wings, making it hit a tree instead of him.

 **"What was that for?!"** He asks with angry eyes. He defiantly is right to be angry at me for doing that. But I was being stalked by an invisible dragon, (and no, it's not a changewing, I would've sensed it).

Maybe he would know who else is here. He's got dragon ears like mine. "Didn't you hear it?" I ask him.

His anger quickly changed into confusion. " **Hear what?"**

"That laugh, how couldn't you hear it?" I ask with my impatience growing.

He displays a look that was still confused, but it was added with a hint of worry. **"Hiccup,"** he said **, "it's just us here. There's no one else here."**

What? How can that be possible? I know I heard it. Surely it wouldn't fly away; otherwise I would've seen it. So where did it come from?

Toothless walks past me, observing the rings of fire I made. " **Judging by this, you must've scared it away."**

"No," I said, trying to get him to understand. "I heard the laugh after I did this."

 **"And why did you make this?"** He asks.

Really, he had to ask that. "I...I don't know."

 **"That's a load of dragon dung,"** Toothless said shaking his head.

"I know," I said with a deep sigh. I found myself leaning back to the only tree that didn't get burn to look at my mess. "I just don't know how I did that, or why. I just...I just lost control. I don't know why I did, I should have a good grip on my powers, yet this happens. It sometimes feels like walking for the first time, except a tumble is burning down a village. I don't know what's wrong with me bud."

I hold my head as all this thinking and stress is making it pound like a drum. When I opened my eyes, I could see Toothless's head below my own.

 **"I don't have an exact answer for your problem,"** he said. " **But I have a feeling it's mixed with human emotions. They are just as unstable as a dragon eating an eel. You can turn from happy to sad to enrage with a heartbeat. And as you know, your power mixed with anger is a bad combination."**

That gave me a lot to think about. It's true that my powers are mostly based on emotions. They can be amazing and beautiful, but they also nearly hurt the people I care about. Like Astrid or Toothless. Maybe my powers can be controlled if I just don't feel anymore, but that would be like not being able to breath. Even when Astrid was cursed and I vowed to not feel, all I could feel was sorrow and being broken. My powers even react to that emotion. So how can I control that?

Arg! Sometimes it stinks being human.

"I know being mad is unavoidable," I said as I rub my brow, "but how can I be in control? I don't want any of you to get hurt around me..."

 **"If I feared that I was going to get hurt, I'm sure to let you know,"** Toothless said. " **But you know me, I'm the strongest dragon I the world."**

"One of them anyway," I said as a joke. I know toothless is pretty tough, but he is still a dragon. He can be killed like all the others can.

 **"And if Astrid didn't think you were unsafe, I doubt she would be here,"** Toothless continued. **"But no matter what you've gone through, she sticks around. You couldn't ask for a better friend then that."**

I guess not, but I can't really be with her if I'm afraid to set her on fire.

 **"She knows what she's putting herself through, but her love for you is so much stronger than fear. She's willing to stay by your side on this adventure. You couldn't ask for a better mate than that. She's not leaving your side, and she will never be afraid of you, or your powers. We all just have to figure them out together."**

I just wish it was that simple. There is some sense in what Toothless said, and it made me feel better knowing Astrid is willing to stay with me. But my powers are mine and mine alone. I need to figure them out to keep everyone safe.

But still, I appreciate what Toothless said. To convince him that I'm going to be ok, I gently scratch behind his ears.

"Thanks bud," I said as sweet as I can.

 **"You're welcome,"** he said while really enjoying the scratch.

I giggle a bit, feeling a little silly about all this.

But the worry is still in the back of my mind. About my powers and that laugh. Just who was that?

 **"Come on."**

I quickly snap back to see Toothless pulling away from me.

 **"Let's go back before your mate gets angry,"** he said.

Can't say I didn't agree with him there. Sometimes when I do leave for a little longer then I should've been, Astrid would throw a fit.

Toothless and I began to walk to our camp, but I couldn't help but look back at the mess I made. I better put that on the 'let's not tell Astrid' list. I have to make sure I make the persona of being calm and cool.

Better make sure Toothless is on the list. "Can you do me a favour and not tell Astrid about of the little incident back there."

 **"Hey, I can't speak human so it's really pointless for me to say it to her,"** he said with a bit of an playful attitude.

"You do have your ways to communicate with her," I said.

He sighs before talking again. **"Fine, I won't tell if you stop moping around all of us."**

"I don't mope!" I sarcastically said.

 **"Ah-ha,"** Toothless said not really believing that.

Can't say I didn't see it coming. "Fine, I guess."

He seemed to be happy about that.

So why does he find pleasure of hitting me in the back of my head with his tail?

"Oww," I said rubbing the bump I now have. "What was that for?"

 **"For worrying me,"** he said, not even bothering to hide a tiny giggle at the end.

I swear when we get back to the camp, I'm gonna-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream sounded like Astrid. Without a second to waste, I began to run with Toothless back to the campsite.

If anything hurts Astrid, they better get the hell away now!

* * *

 **Here's the song time I mention.**

 **in this moment, Hiccup left Astrid to be alone for a while. as he walks through the forest, he wonders if his powers are a good thing.**

"Oh, Astird," Hiccup mutters to himself before sinking into deep thought.

 _"This flowing water_  
 _Reflects the sun in your eyes_  
 _I wish you could see_  
 _The part of me that I must hide inside_

 _She thinks I can control it_  
 _But as time goes by_  
 _This power's getting stronger_

 _Who am I?_

 _Will I be defined by this curse I hold inside_  
 _Could I be deprived of a life that I deserve_  
 _Just because life thru me a curve_  
 _I'm just a boy, with a monster inside"_

He Sighs as he continues to wonder the forest, almost charring and burning everything he touches.

 _"For you, it's easy_  
 _To be who you really are_  
 _I wish you could give_  
 _The true love kiss that wakes me up inside_

 _But nothing can control this_  
 _And as years go by_  
 _It will only get stronger"_

He places his hand on a tree, and in breaks into two with ease. He looks down to his hands and sees the tiny flicker of flame bouncing out.

 _"Who am I?_

 _Will I be defined by this curse I hold inside_  
 _Could I be deprived of a life that I deserve_  
 _Just because life thru me a curve_  
 _I'm so much more, than just a monster inside!"_

Hecrouches down and clutch his hands with his eyes closed, feeling his emotion and his fire growing inside of him.

 _"What would I give_  
 _You hold your hand in mine_  
 _And really live!"_

As he screams, the fire spread out of his hands and burns everything down around him. he opens his eyes and looks around, horrified and ashamed.

 _"Who am I?_

 _Could I be deprived of a life that I deserve_  
 _Just because life thru me a curve"_

He looks down at his hands, trying to remind himself of what Astrid said.

 _"I'm good inside,_

 _I'm good inside_

 _With not much to hide, well..._

 _Just a monster inside"_

he sinks down totally defeated and sad.

* * *

 **Song: A touch of Ice from frozen...sort of.**

 **What do you think. good idea I keep doing this, or bad...**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	5. Dragon Trappers' Trap

**Hi everyone,**

 **A little birdy told me that yesterday was Hiccup's birthday. So to celebrate the Birthday of (what I think) the best animated character ever, here is the next chapter of the story.**

 **Just when everyone thought it was safe and begin to relax, trouble brews. How are our heroes react to the challenge that lies ahead.**

 **Just a thank you to everyone liking an reviewing the story, means alot to me.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

I can't believe I have to sit here and wait for the boys. Sure, leave me alone with the unstable dragon. Thank Thor she is sleeping right now, otherwise I'm sure she would try to fly away or attack me.

I certainly didn't mean to let things get out of control; I was just trying to find answers. But it was like asking Hiccup the first time we met, he was unstable and had a fiery temper, but at least he was also calm when he had to be. This Windstriker didn't even really give us a chance to explain.

I guess that's the difference between a dragon and a half dragon boy, that little inch of human reasoning.

But I guess I shouldn't complain, I bet the Windstriker's mind was more set on her young. I guess any mother would be worried about their children. I'll have to remember that if I have any kids.

I could feel Stormfly's cheek against my shoulder. I turn my head to her to see her expression, worry.

I guess she's worried about me and how I'm coping with Hiccup. But I don't want her to; I can take care of myself. Whatever Hiccup's is going through, we can work it out. We survived this long, what's the point of stopping now.

To make Stormfly feel better, I place my hand on her and rub it on her scales. "I'm ok girl," I said. "It's just going to be a long night."

I ain't lying; when Hiccup gets back I'm gonna have to have a talk to him. Hopefully he won't get too angry, but I have to keep reminding him that the past is in the past. It doesn't matter anymore.

I just wish he would listen to me. What's it gonna take for him to get it through his head?

Suddenly, Stormfly pulled her head away from me and jerked it up. Her eyes were alert and wide, and she looked around sniffing the air.

I got a sense that something isn't right here, but I have to make sure. "What is it girl?" I ask her while getting up on my feet.

Stormfly also rose and growled out loud.

Ok, now I know something is wrong. I quickly grab my axe from her saddle bag, and readied myself for anything.

But it just seems quiet around here, nothing but the wind. I looked out into the woods, but the dead trees had some mist circling the trucks. I stood there for a minute or two, waiting for something to pop out. But...nothing.

Maybe Stormfly sensed a bee or a terror.

Just when I felt ready to relax, a giant chain net burst out of the mist and wrapped around the Windstriker. She immediately woke up and roared with anger.

"No!" I yell as I rush to get the net off of her.

Her roars did not help my concentration.

Within seconds, I saw ropes lassoed onto Stormfly's wings, head, and tail. They gripped her tight and made her fall onto the floor hard.

I ran back to Stormfly and readied my axe to cut the rope. But then I heard voices of men charging in at me. They were too many of them to get a good idea on who they are. But it doesn't matter, they're hurting Stormfly with their ropes.

As I race to her, a big thug surprised me by grabbing me from behind.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! I scream out, hoping to hurt his eardrums so he'll let me go. But that didn't happen. He made me drop my axe and then held me captive with my arms behind my back.

So more men came out from the mist and did everything they did to hold the dragon's down. I saw a couple of them holding Stormfly's jaw tight so she wouldn't use her flames, even holding her tail to the ground.

I wish I can just go over there and pinch them in the jaw, but this guy holding me is making it really difficult. "Let me go!" I grunt out loud.

The guy just laughs and pulls me in tighter.

Will say this, being held in place did give me an opportunity to see who these men are. I know somewhat of their attire, all long sleeves with fur trimming, gloves and long hats. Not too many of them wear traditional Viking helmets, instead they had big woolly ones that covered their ears. No doubt these dragon trappers are from the north. The weather up there does get really cold. But why are they taking the dragons and me captive?

I look back at Stormfly as she freed her tail from these guys and shot out some spikes at them.

"Easy lads! What that tail!"

A powerful voice came to my ears as I look at Stormfly. Soon enough, a man came into view and helped the men push the tail down. He then gathered some spare rope and drew the end of her tail to her body. If she readied any more spikes, she would be hurting herself.

The nerve of this guy, wanting to make my dragon hurt herself.

I saw his eye spotting me, and he doesn't look to happy. Believe me the feelings mutual. However, I did get the sense that this guy is the leader of these men. He seems very tall, and pretty muscular. He wore a fur vest with a fur waist belt underneath. It held all sorts of weapons, as well as a scarf that went down to about his knees. He had some sturdy armor around his wrists with fur outlines. He's has a big jaw line with a blue tattoo on his chin. His black hair was slick and gelled back from his face,

He may be the leader of these people, but to me he seems like another Snotlout. Don't ask, just a feeling.

When he came too close for my liking, I try to show off my best angry and disgust face to him.

"What are you doing here lass?" He asks in a low voice.

I refuse to answer him, after what he's doing to those dragons.

But he seems to be the impatient kind of man. "What are you doing with our dragons?"

"Your dragons?" I said without hiding any anger.

"Yes," he said while looking me straight in the eye. "OUR dragons."

Is this guy crazy? Dragons do not belong to a person that just shows up and seizes them. "They don't belong to you," I said through my teeth.

He chuckled at what I said. Why? Did I miss a joke?

"Don't you know little lady?" He said while walking away from me. "Every dragon that comes around here rightfully belongs to us."

Ok, this guy is really getting on my nerves. I try to pull away from his lackey, but the guy is still holding me tight. I turn my head away to see a bunch of men dragging the poor Windstriker away in the net.

"Those are our orders," the man continued while turning my head back to see him, "and we don't want anyone to take them from us."

Orders? What orders?

He smirked as he looks down at me. "I don't know what ship you serve under, but you can tell your captain that we will be taking these dragons to Drago ourselves."

Captain? Drago? This man is making less and less sense. What in Thor's name is he talking about?

"Eret!"

We both turn our head to a rather short guy with a fur hood covering his whole face. He pointed to the bandage around the Windstriker's foot.

"It looks like this one was caught in one of our traps before," he said with a squeaky voice.

As this guy, Eret, went to look at our handy work, I could guess that these guys set up the traps in the woods. It's one thing to set those traps to keep dragons away, it's quite another to set the up for sport.

As Eret looked back at me, he was not happy at all.

"Sir, look," Another one yelled. "The nadder has a saddle."

really, it took these lunk heads to figure that out. I wonder how long it will take to know I'm a dragon rider.

Eret came back grabbed me by my shirt. "What is the meaning of this?!" He scowls at me.

I guess these guys aren't that smart. I should get my hopes up that high.

"You aren't a part of the cause, are you?"

If I had a clue what this guy was talking about I could give an answer.

"Who are you?"

Like I really want to give this guy a satisfaction of that answer. No way. Not with what's happening around me. To show that I don't really give a dragon's arse of him, I spit right in his face.

He finch as my spit got almost between his eyes. As he wipes that away, he brow frowned and his eyes had more fire in them then a dragon.

"Why you little-"

"STOP!"

I turn just in time to see a plasma blast hitting the ground between us. It knocked Eret away from me and it made every man here quiet. I look to see smoke coming from Toothless's mouth and Hiccup standing right beside him.

About time he came back, I was starting to get worried.

Hiccup looked furious at what he's seeing. But I am glad his eyes didn't change into the dragon ones. But that also made me kinda nervous of what he might do. If he uses any of his fire powers, we could all be killed on the spot.

For now, he just stands beside Toothless, looking at the intruders.

"Let them go!" He commands the men. Toothless growls at them, hoping to intimate them to listen. But they didn't. Instead they gasped at Toothless. I guess they've never seen a Nightfury before. So unlucky for them.

I look to see Eret getting back on his feet and stared at Toothless. "Soil my breeches" he said with a smile. "That is a night fury. Thought they were gone for good."

It seems Toothless was less found of this man as I was. He looked at Eret and growled while baring his teeth.

Eret then made his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Looks like our luck just turned for the better lads."

"Don't get your hopes up," Hiccup said while glaring at Eret.

Come on Hiccup; don't do something that will give yourself away.

"Oh," Eret said giving Hiccup a mean look. "And I suppose you were planning to deliver them to Drago yourselves."

Again with this Drago. Just what is this guy talking about?

"Drago? Who is Drago?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow. He was just as confused as I am.

The men around us laughed with their guts, making me less comfortable.

"Who is Drago?" A man near Stormfly cry out. "Surely you jest."

Hiccup and I look at that man, making it plan that we are both serious.

Eret smirks as he paces around me in a what is supposed to be his taunting form...way… I don't know. It just looks ridiculous to me.

"Why, Drago Bludvast is the master of all dragons." He said.

Master of dragons? Is he kidding? I eye Hiccup letting him know that I don't believe that for a second. I know he is the best when it comes to dragons.

"He will establish order and freedom to the archipelago," he continued.

"And how is he supposed to do that? Cages and speeches?" Hiccup asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"His dragon army!" A man cried out from the crowd.

"A dragon army?" I repeat in shock. How can anyone make a dragon army?

Eret glares at the man, making him quiver with fear and intimidation. My guess is that Eret didn't want that bit of information to get out.

"And I suppose that you guys supply the dragons," Hiccup said unamused.

Eret chuckles as he moves his eyes to Hiccup. "Smart lad, perhaps too smart for your own good."

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons soon," one of the men said.

"And Drago doesn't take accuses," the big lug holding me said, while tightening his grip.

Ok, I really felt that, if I'm not careful he might break my arm. But I can't show any weakness here, not if with Hiccup here.

I swallow my pain as I look to Eret. He pulled down his fur vest a bit to reveal a...oh my gods, it's a brand. It looks like his skin didn't take the burn well by the way it bubbled in his chest. It looked very painful.

"This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed," he explained in a cold tone. "He promises to be far less forgiving in the future."

He lets go of his shirt to cover it back up, thank Thor he did. As much as I kinda felt bad for the guy, I'm not just gonna let him take our dragons.

And from the looks of it, neither is Hiccup. "Look, we know nothing about you, or your lunatic boss," he said. "But these dragons are no one's tool for profit. Sorry, but we will take them."

I look at his hand, and I see it. The glow of red sparks about to fly out and make a fire ball. That's the last thing we need. I frantically shook my head, hoping Hiccup will take the hint.

But it also catches the guy holding me attention. "Hey," he said moving his hand to grab my head. "What are you doing lass?"

I glare at him, refusing to give away any information.

Eret moves towards me, and playfully smile. "So you don't want your boyfriend to fight?" He mocked while grabbing my arm. He then pulls me in to him and held a dagger to my throat.

Great.

"Let's help with that," he finishes while looking at Hiccup with a smirk. "What say you surrender that Night fury of yours and I'll let this pretty bird live."

I don't know who growled more, Hiccup or Toothless. I was sure that they will fight off the men to rescue me, or that what it looks like looking at Hiccup. He kept darting his eyes around to assets the scene. But then Toothless lowers his wings and looks at him with pitiful eyes. My guess is that he doesn't want to risk me or the other dragons getting hurt.

Hiccup looked at him with surprise, "are you sure bud?" I heard him whisper.

Toothless nods his head, and then lowers his body to the ground.

Oh no...are they seriously going to do what I think they'll gonna do.

To confirm my thinking, Hiccup sighs and raises his hands to the sky.

"We surrender," he said in a cold tone.

Is he for real? I almost can't believe him.

"Excellent," Eret said as he signals the men to rope Toothless by the wings and jaw. One man took Hiccup's arms and held them behind his back.

Eret tossed me over to the thug that held me before, and I certainly was not happy to smell him again.

"Bring the dragons to the base," Eret commands the men as he gathered me as Hiccup close to him. "As for you two, I'm afraid we need to make an example out of you."

"What?!" I yell as the thugs push us away from the dragons. I look back as I'm hearing the cries and roars of Stormfly. I swear if this guy wasn't holding me so tight, I would punch his lights out.

They took us a good distance in the forest, almost to a sheer cliff overlooking the sea.

"Make sure they are never found," Eret told the men before heading back to the dragons.

Both men laugh as they toss us away. We tumble on the floor, quite a distance away. As I raise my head up, I saw the two men ready their swords, preparing to strike.

Great, just great. I have no weapon to defend myself, and Stormfly is Thor knows where.

My only hope is that Hiccup has some kind of plan to get us out of this.

"Please tell me you have a plan," I whisper as the threat of the swords push us closer and closer to the edge.

"Nowhere to run," one thug mocked while the other laugh in a low chuckle.

"Just one," Hiccup said grabbing my hand and looking backwards to the edge.

That's when it clicked, his crazy plan. I nod, as we took one step behind.

"The choice is yours," the thug that held me said, "The sword or the cliff?"

"If those are our only two options," Hiccup said as we place our balms just at the edge.

It's now or never.

"Then we choose..." Those were Hiccup's last words before we leaned back and fell over the edge.

We screamed for added effect as we try to focus all our might. As soon as we were getting close to the sea level, we opened up our wings and glide smoothly across the water. As soon as we got a good balance with the unexpected weight, we flew close to the cliff's edge and grab hold of it.

"That was-" I began to say.

Hiccup shushed me and pointed up.

He had a good point; the thugs might still be up there.

With all his might, Hiccup broke apart a rock from the cliff and let it fall into the water. It made a big splash that almost got us wet. But you can't get more convincing than that.

We waited for a bit before we dared to go back up. When we did, the thugs were gone. We quickly went back to our camp, only to see everything gone. Our dragons, our supplies, everything is gone.

My face must've shown distress, because Hiccup placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"How can we let this happen," I said to him.

"Don't worry," Hiccup said with assurance. "They're not going to get too far."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Thank Thor none of those hunters can speak dragon," Hiccup said looking at me.

That's when it clicked in my mind; he and Toothless must've come up with a plan. Why did it take me this long to figure that out?

"Toothless allowed himself to get capture, so the hunters can lead us to their hideout," Hiccup explains to me. "Then, we can find out more about their boss, and free all the dragons being held there."

"That's a crazy plan," I remark.

"Crazy is what we do," he reminds me.

I kinda giggle at that, as well as roll my eyes.

"Come on," he said before preparing to take off again, "we don't want to loose them."

I smile as I take off with him, those dragon hunters will pay for doing this.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	6. Fire's shadow

**Hi everyone,**

 **First of all, I'm so sorry that's it's taking a long time for updating this story. Life just gets in the way, and I've been getting some writer's block with this. But I'm trying my hardest to keep this story going, as well as my other one. Thank you everyone for your patients and your push to keep me going.**

 **Happy Easter, and enjoy.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

We ran as close as we can to the group without anyone noticing us, ducking behind burnt trees and rocks to stay clear. Unfortunately, we can't risk any of the dragons sensing us, or the windstriker will blow our cover. I do wish I can let Toothless and Stormfly know we're ok.

Oh well, they know we can handle ourselves.

It looks like the dragon hunters are near the shore line; I can see the white of the masts in the moon light.

I halt Astrid, she and I backed behind a couple of trees and watch.

I can't believe it. Eret is putting a muzzle on Toothless and throwing him in an iron cage. He locked up Stormfly and the other dragon too, and that smug of pride utterly disgusts me. These poor creatures are in cages, injured and sad. And he takes it as an honour, as if it was his right to do this.

He thinks he's won, but that will soon change. He'll get what's coming to him, I'm sure of it.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispers from her tree.

I turn to look at her to see her point up to a cliff side near the boat. It's high enough for the hunters not to see us, and we can have a good idea where they'll be going.

I nod in agreement as Astrid and I make our wings appear and flew to the top of the cliff. There was no patch of grass or any form of comfort for the landing. But we had no choice; we need to know where they are taking our dragons. Lucky for us, there were giant sharp rocks we can hide ourselves in to not get spotted.

I land first, just to see if the surface is stable for us, or if we were going to set off a rock-alanche.

I press my foot down, then the other, letting my whole body weight press against the surface.

Nothing happened. Good.

Astrid came close by as her wings vanish and her feet touched the ground.

Good, we didn't do anything to let the trappers know we're here.

I quickly made my wings disappear and hid behind the tall jagged rock, with Astrid right behind me. We watched as the men load the dragons onto the boat, and were soon ready to set sail.

"How could they do this," I hear Astrid whisper with a mix of worry and anger. "Stormfly and Toothless shouldn't be treated like this."

"I know," I shush as I stare at the boat. "They think they can just claim a living thing like property."

I felt Astrid's hand on my shoulder. I will admit it made me jump a little with all that's happening around us. But I reached over my chest and hold her hand in comfort. "But it will be ok," I assure her. "They will lead us to their hideout, and we will rescue them. We just need to be patient, and they will show us the way."

At least, that's what I'm hoping for.

"Or, we can just look over there."

I turn my head to see Astrid looking out to the sea. I stood up and looked in that direction to see what she's talking about. Just a little ways away from the shore was a wooden tower poking up on a little rock. It had a huge wall all around and several little towers for, what I'm guessing, harpoons and nets for dragons. It looked a fortress to keep dragons chained and ready for Thor knows what.

"Think that's where Stormfly and the others are going to be kept?" Astrid asks almost in fear.

"Likely to assume so," I answer honestly.

Sure enough, below us the boat was cast out to sea and headed to the direction of that tower.

Astrid nearly lunges out to the sea before I caught her by the arm. I know she wants to race in and take the boat out before they reach their destination, but we can't do that. Not only will it risk the lives of our friends and newly found acquaintance, but we will also have no idea if any other dragon is being kept there.

"Wait," I order as I pull her back in. I know she doesn't like to be ordered around, but she's going to have to trust me on this.

"Why?" She said in surprise.

"We have to know more," I explain. "There might be more dragons in there. Plus, it would be more fun to make the guy feel like he's won before taking it away."

"That's doesn't sound like fun at all," she jerks back with her arm out of mine. "Our dragons' lives are on the line.

She's right, what was I thinking. "I didn't mean-"

"I know that we can't go charging in without a plan," she continues with a hint of anger. "But if we don't do something, they might kill our dragons."

"No they won't," I told her with a serious face. "You saw the greedy look in Eret's eyes; he wants them alive to give to this...Drago person."

"And who exactly is that?" She asks.

As if I know.

"I don't know," I answer.

"Well whoever he is, he sounds really bad." As Astrid spoke, fear was starting to take over in her voice. "I mean, they said he's making a dragon army. And what is he going to do with that kind of army? I...don't want to think about it, or think about Stormfly being a part of it."

I look at Astrid as she tries so hard to keep the warrior's face and show no weakness, like the water forming in her eyes. But she should know its ok to show this side to me. So I walked closer to her and wrap her around my arms and pulling her close to my chest.

"I know," I whisper sweetly to her. "I don't want to think about that too. But we need answers. We need to fully know what's going on."

I feel her tears on my leather armour. I truly wish I can get her to stop crying. I hate seeing her sad.

"He,he,he."

There's that voice again. I pull Astrid's head closer to my chest so she wouldn't see me swivel my head around to locate the noise. But there's no one here, not human or dragon. Just Astrid and I.

But I'm positive I didn't just imagine it, I k ow there's someone or something here. But where?

 **"Master!"**

Ok, that was a different voice, one I know too well. I look unto see the small silhouette of a terrible terror, Sharpshot.

I chuckle a bit seeing him, it's been almost a week, but he is a great help to me and Astrid. Ever since we've been on this journey he's been our massager dragon, delivering mail to and from Berk. Quite the trooper he is.

Astrid heard my chuckle and look up to see Sharpshot coming in for a landing.

Finally, I see a smile on her again, even if it is a small one.

She pulls away from me so I can raise my arm for Sharpshot to land. He digs his claws into my leather arm band, thankfully not the skin, as he lets a deep and exhausted sigh.

 **"Took me a while to find you guys,"** he said to me. " **You weren't in the camp area and I had to ask a family of timber jacks to finally find you guys."**

"Sorry," I said as I raise my hand to get a rolled up piece of paper on the dragon's foot. "Something came up."

 **"Oh, don't worry master,"** he said.

Gods, I wish he would stop calling me that.

 **"I found you eventually."**

I nod as I take the paper and hand in to Astrid.

The terror looked around while moving to my shoulder. **"Where's Toothless?"** He asks.

I sigh as I roll my eyes. "That's what came up." I told him.

 **"What?"** He asks almost in surprise.

"Don't worry," I assure him. "We will find him and Stormfly."

 **"Good,"** he said with a wide smile. **"If anyone can do it, it will be you. You're the best."**

I smile a tiny bit as I scratch behind his head. I do wish he wouldn't hold me in high respect.

Astrid finished unrolling the letter and held it up to my face so I can read it too.

 _'Hello Hiccup and Astrid._

 _This is Gobber writing to you. And believe me; it's hard with a hook as your hand.'_

I had to chuckle a bit. Everyone on Berk often take turns to who is writing the note. Most of the time it's either Stoick- er my father, or Astrid's parents. We do get the teens every so often, but Tuffnut can't write, Fishlegs is always two pages of complicated information, Snotlout is always so self-absorb, and Ruffnut is a little on the crazy side. As for Gobber, he's ok.

 _'How are you two love birds doing? The village is doing well. We remade the blacksmith shop into a saddle station and dragon dental works, all in the same place. I haven't been this busy since...well you know...the old days. But I never thought we be so at peace on Berk._

 _Your parents are doing well. Astrid's mother and father have their hands full. Helga is hard at work making new tapestries to be hung on the great hall about the union between dragons and Vikings. Josef is helping with the new stables we're making under the village._

 _By the way Hiccup, thanks again for helping us with that.'_

I remember that day. It was before Astrid and I left Berk. The Whispering Deaths that were hidden in the hide out made their way to the village and attacked it. I was forced to send them away, on to Dragon Island, (the former home to the red death). As far as I know, they're happier there than they ever were on Berk. But that also revealed a lot of hidden tunnels under the village.

Glad to hear the Vikings are making great use of them. Dragon stables, who would've thought.

 _'Stoick is busy as usual. It can't be easy for him to take care of the village. The grey hairs are starting to really show more than the wrinkles on his face. In my opinion, as well as everyone's in the village, that he will soon retire. Everyone isn't saying it, but you can tell everyone is scared of it. Not for Stoick's wellbeing, but for the village's. Snotlout would be chief.'_

Ah, gotcha. I would be pretty terrified too. Snotlout may have the lessons of being a chief, but his pride and ego is pretty much over the top. He wouldn't really put his village before himself. He would most likely order them to build a statue of himself instead of helping the town. Safe to say, he's defiantly not my first choice for being a chief.

 _'That's kinda why I wanted to write to you this time Hiccup. If you can come back soon, please. I want to have a heart to heart talk to you. I think some of the Vikings here will agree with me, as well as your father. But I don't want ask you like this. I really-'_

"What happened there?" Astrid asks as she points her finger to the line.

That's what I want to know, what did he want to say?

 _'Hay! Hwo u doin?'_

Huh? What?

 _'Hey, girlfriend!'_

Oh, this has to be the twins. Seeing the font and writing, they must be fighting over the ink. It created a bit of a mess on the page, as well as one ink blot off the edge.

 _'Sorry bout that.'_

Gobber must've taken back the pen.

 _'Those twins wouldn't leave my hut until I let them play with the new mace. You should've seen Tuffnut's face when I showed him. But I won't go into that detail. You'll see for yourselves when you get back._

 _Hope you both have a safe journey._

 _Gobber."_

Astrid rolls the paper back up, and looks at me with a sad face. As much as things are going great back home, we can't go until we free our dragons.

I look back out to see the base, now with a boat at port. The hunters made it to their destination, and our friends are at their mercy.

"What do we do now?" Astrid asks, looking at me.

I had to think, we can't let the hunters get away with our dragons. But we can't leave Berk out if they're expecting us to go back.

What do they want with us anyway, or with me? If it has something to do with my father, I want to know what's happening. What do they want to ask us anyway?

But my father and Berk can wait; we need to rescue Toothless and Stormfly.

I quickly got a new piece of paper from my compartment as well as my charcoal pencil. "We'll write that we can't be there just like that," I told her. "We'll tell them that something came up."

"Yeah," she said so focused. "If we tell them that our dragons are kidnapped, they will drop everything to come and help us. We can't let them risk their time and lives for us, and we can't wait long for a response."

"Good point," I said as Sharpshot jumped off my shoulder and onto Astrid's. I use the edge of a rock to help write my response.

 _'Hi, it's Hiccup._

 _Things have been going' ... 'Good so far. As we've been traveling, we're discovering new dragons and lands. I'll show you the map sometime._

 _Unfortunately, something came up here and it'..._

"Taking our attention?" I ask Astrid.

"I'd go for requires," she said.

"Good one."

 _'Requires our full attention. Nothing to worry about,'_

"Yeah," Astrid said sarcastically, "that's not suspicious at all."

 _'We're all fine. But we won't return to Berk for a number of days.'_

"Hey,"

I turn my head to see Astrid leaning over my shoulder.

"It might be a stretch, but maybe someone on Berk knows this Drago guy."

I look at her with wide eyes. It might be possible that someone does. But the island was cursed for five years, there's no way they would know where he is now.

Still, some information is better than none.

"Let's give it a try," I said pressing the pencil back on the paper. "Though, let's not make it too blunt."

 _'By the way, we've been hearing a name in the wind around here, Drago Bloodyfist. Apparently a group of men speak highly of his dragon trapping skills. If anyone has any information on him, I would like to hear it._

 _Thank you for understanding, and we hope to hear from you soon.'_

Well, it's as good as it's gonna get. I whistle to Sharpshot as I roll the paper up. He happily hop off of Astrid and onto a nearby rock.

I quickly attach the paper to his leg. "Listen to me Sharpshot," I said with a reasonable voice. "I know you're probably tired, but we need this letter to go to Berk ASAP."

" **But I want to help save Toothless and the others,"** he said, sounding really eager to help. Can't say I blame him.

"You'll be a bigger help if you go to Berk and the information of the trappers. Astrid and I can get Toothless out of there. All you need to do is to get to Berk, think you can do it?"

 **"Yes sir,"** the little dragon said a little disappointed. Nevertheless, he spread his wings and took back to the skies. I looked at him as he soars higher and higher. For one thing, I didn't want him to double back or get caught in a trapper's trap. But soon, he disappears into the cloud line and out of sight.

"There," I said turning back to Astrid. "We'll get our information soon. As for now, let's go and save the dragons."

"About time," she said as she makes her wings appear.

Soon she was up in the skies and heading towards the base.

Great, her arrogance will get her caught. I quickly made my wings appear and managed to catch up to her. I flew I front of her, making her stop in mid-air.

"We still need to be careful," I remind her. True, we need to get in, but we must keep a level head if we don't want to get caught and killed.

I look over my shoulder to the base. I'm positive that they have arrows and harpoons ready for dragons. Which means that they have the skies covered. I quickly look to the ground level, and there doesn't seem to be too much for ground cover. That may be our way in.

I press my finger to my lips, making the gesture that we need to be quiet. I also point down, indicating that's where we need to go.

Astrid nods, fully understanding what I'm talking about.

Together, we descend to sea level and glide across towards the base. The wooden walls had windows and arrows piecing through, ready to strike any intruder. But we stayed down low and quickly found ourselves at the wall. We flew up, past the windows and perch ourselves on the roof of the wall.

That's when we saw the inside of the fort. There was a huge wooden tower reaching high into the clouds. They had boarded up windows and platforms holding catapults and harpoons. On the ground level was a big courtyard with a small blacksmith and fighting arenas. There also some bared doors leading into the ground, with some iron cages off to the side. They were beside a huge door that led into the tower.

"That's gotta be where they're keeping Toothless and Stormfly," I whisper to Astrid.

I can see it in her face, she's eager to go in and rescue the dragons. But we still have to be careful, who knows what kind of traps are in there.

Besides, we don't know exactly where they are being kept.

"I'll take the top, you take the bottom," I instruct her. "Try not to use your wings, and be careful."

"You too," Astrid said kissing me on the cheek and opening her wings. "Try not to set off any alarms."

Like I need her to tell me that. I watch as she flies down and hides herself amount the weapon stacks. She looses her wings and grabs an axe just in her reach. She then creeps in the shadows until she made it to the big door. When no one was looking, she slips in.

Gotta hand it to her, she knows how to get around.

Now, it's my turn. I flap my wings and took off with more speed than ever before. I make sure I'm low enough to hide from the catapults and high enough to avoid the eyes of the trappers.

At last, I made it to the top, and there was a single window with no bars. Good, a way for me to get in. I fly in low and grab on to the edge of the window with my hands. My wings are going to just add more weight then I need, so I made them disappear.

Sort of a bad idea, now I'm holding on to dear life with my hands. I pull myself up, and stuck my head in, but had to quickly drop it upon seeing Eret in there talking to a man.

I press my ear to the wall, hoping to catch what they're saying.

"Drago will be pleased," the man said. "We have a Night Fury to add to his collection."

"Yeah," Eret said. "That little trinket will put us back on his good side."

"It will be even better if we get the alpha too," that man said too giggly.

That's something new, an Alpha?

I didn't think one would be around, or would even exist. I heard about them thanks to the dragons, but to think one could be here. I wonder...

"Don't get your hopes up lad."

I snap back to reality upon hearing Eret.

"It was a miracle we've survived the last time. Let's just pray we get the Night Fury to Drago in one piece."

Yeah, keep dreaming mister.

Something in the back of my mind is telling me to jump in and burn those two to a crisp. But...why would I even think that. It sounds cruel, plus it will give Astrid away. No, I need to think of another idea.

But, before I know it, the two men sound like they're heading to the door.

"Let's go see how the men are treating our honoured guest," Eret said before he slammed the door.

Good, now's my chance to get inside. I leapt through the window and steady myself on the floor. It looks like the room in in is like an office/bedroom. There was a small desk, a bed, some high cupboards, a sword hanging on the wall, some books and lots of papers.

I think I only have time to quickly look through the ones on his desk. I picked up a few and shuffle through them. Hopefully they can give some information about Drago. But they appear to be letters from his dad, Eret. Big surprise. He is known as Eret, son of Eret. The other papers seem to be warrants for dragon hunting and buyers receipts. Unbelievable. This guy is selling dragons. And from I can tell by the receipts that they cut off dragon scales and inners to sell on the market.

Gods, it makes me sick. To think such gentle creatures would be tortured like this. To think it can happen to Toothless and Stormfly. I just want to...want to...ARG!

Oh crap!

In my moment of rage, I accidentally set the papers on fire. I quickly throw them on the ground and beat the flames with my foot, putting out the fire before it became too big.

I gotta remember, I need to control my emotions. If I don't, I can set this whole place ablaze. I took a deep breath and remembered my mission.

But before I storm out of the room, something caught my eye. On the wall, was a map of the northern Archipelago. So many small islands. But there were a lot of X's along some of the islands. I don't know what it means, but knowing my luck I'll find out the hard way. Too bad there was no indication of where Drago might be.

Oh well, for now I have to find Toothless. I went to door and began my search.

* * *

(Astrid POV)

Wow, this place is like a maze. How do these guys find their way around? I guess because they've been here longer then I have. But still, it's easy to get lost in here. I think I went past the armoury twice already.

It's not easy in here, I had to duck behind corners and barrels of I think anyone is coming. I also had to double back a few times if there wasn't anywhere for me to hide.

Gods, where do they keep the dragons here?

Almost on cue, I found a set of stairs...going down?

Ok, I thought I would find stairs going to the higher levels. Why are there stairs going down into the ground?

What was that? I quickly turn my head to hear voices down the hallway.

Great, no choice now. I book my way down the stairs, not stopping till I get to the bottom. The wooden walls were soon replaced with dirt and stone. It also started to get darker and darker. I look ahead to see fire light at the bottom of the stairs.

I crept down the final steps and only poke my head through the door.

I found them, the dragons. Hiccup was right, these trappers had more in here then I thought, but they were all in cages. How horrible. All these Zipplebacks, Monsterous Nightmares, Scauldrons, Hobblegrunts, they were all muzzled and chained in cages. I've never seen dragons in this much pain. These cages make ours at home seem like nothing.

I look ahead to see some men in here, pointing spears at the dragons. But there were only...four in here. That's good enough for me; best I can handle by myself is ten.

I step out and twirl my axe at the ready. I carefully approach one of the men, and sweep him off his feet. He fell down with an 'Omf'. Thankfully the dragons roar loud so the other guards wouldn't hear him. To make sure this guy stays quiet; I slam my wooden handle hard on his gut and kicked his side.

I then quickly ran to the next guy, and used momentum to jump and wrap my legs around his throat. He and I went down, but I had a good grip of his arms and head. I just had to hold until his face turned blue and he passed out.

I quickly got up, just in time for the other two guards to finally notice me. One of them ran to me, while the other ran off in another direction.

I don't have time for this. I quickly saw the blow gun, knowing his guy mean to tranquilize me. I ran as fast as I can stick the wooden handle in his gut. He fell to his knees and I elbow him in the back of the neck.

I grabbed the blow gun and fired it at the other guy. I must've made a hit, cause the guy went down hard and fast. Wow, I guess these darts pact a punch. I throw the empty gun aside and ran to the other guy to make sure he was out.

Yep, cold sweaty skin and closed eyes. This guy is defiantly out for the count. Just in time too, a bell was just a little away from here. Better make sure it'll never ring again. I carefully cut the rope with my axe. The rope fell to the ground, but the bell stayed there.

Good, no need to alert anyone of my presence.

The dragons around me seem very curious, but still alert. I guess they have no idea what I'm doing here or why I took out the trappers.

Sometimes I do wish I have Hiccup's gift to talk to dragons.

But I bet if I free Stormfly and Toothless, they can tell the other dragons that I'm alright. I hurry down the hall, looking through each cage to see if I can find them.

"Gwwwaaaarrrr!

I know that roar, it's defiantly a Deadly Nadder. My Deadly Nadder. I pick up speed as I approach the cage, and see Stormfly muzzled and chained by her wings, legs and tail.

"Stormfly," I whisper to get her attention as I press my face through the bars.

She perked and turned to see me. She roared right in my face, but it didn't terrify me. I know she's relieved to see me.

"Hold on," I whisper as I swing the axe at the lock. But the tough iron made the axe almost jump back at me.

Ok, using brute force isn't gonna work. I guess I'll have to pray it open. So I swing my axe when the door and the cage meet at the lock, and I push with all my might to it to open.

"Don't worry Stormfly, I'll get you out," I ensure her.

Would she stop roaring. I know she's happy to see me, but we don't need any unwanted attention right now.

"Be quiet," I commanded her. "I need to concentrate."

But she kept roaring through her lips at me. It's almost like...

... She's warning me about something.

Before I can process what she's trying to say, I felt a sharp needle enter my side.

"OW!" I shriek as I wince and clutch the entry wound. I pull out the dart out of me, but it was too late. I start to feel dizzy and faint. Stormfly's roars and moans start to sound blurry and far away, even though she's next to me. I went down on one knee and looked up to my side. With my vision becoming blurry, I can make out a few men off in the distance. But I can't see their faces. One man stepped forward and forcefully took the axe out of the door.

"Sorry lass, but the dragon isn't going anywhere."

I know that voice, it's that jerk Eret.

"And neither are you."

I saw the wooden handle of the axe come at my face, and hit me on the forehead.

After that, I felt I hit the ground hard, and I drifted down into darkness.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

I ran down to see if there were any things that can help me find Toothless. But all that was around me were wooden walls and platforms that lead outside to the weapons.

Gods, where do they keep the dragons around here? I hope Astrid is having better luck then me.

That's it, I need to find Toothless. I bet if I call to him, he'll answer. So I took the next door leading outside and head there. Outside, I was on a platform with a harpoon ready to attack the sky. As much as I hate standing next to dragon killing weapon, I need the air to call out to Toothless.

Here goes nothing. My roar isn't what it used to be, but it's still recognizable.

I cup my hands to my mouth and let out a roar into the direction of the ground.

I wait...not a response.

I try again, this time a little louder. Again, nothing. It could be possible that Toothless is asleep. I should've thought of that. Man, how can I be so stupid? I might've blown Astrid's cover, or alerted the guards.

Sometimes I can be an idiot.

"He,he,he."

My eyes open wide hearing that. I quickly looked around the empty platform to quickly see no one is here. But then, where did that laugh come from. It's the same one I heard when I was alone in the forest, and on the cliff. But where is it, where did it come from?

"He, he, he."

There it is again, only louder. Ok, time to let it know I'm on to them, maybe it will reveal itself.

"Who's there?" I whisper urgently.

Nothing. Nothing but the wind around me.

"He,he,he."

Okay, there it is again.

"Who are you?" I ask a little harsh. I don't have time to play mind games; my friend's life is at stake.

But the air is silence again. Ok, I really don't have time for this. I rush back inside and continued my search. I ran down corridors and down stairs to try to find anything to help find Toothless.

"Keep her nice and tight lads."

I stop in a heartbeat, the blood rushing to my face. I creep down the hall to see Eret and a couple of men...holding Astrid unconscious. Her body was limp as the two men drag her with her legs dragging the floor.

I growl quietly, how dare they hurt her.

The men carried Astrid past Eret as he stops in the middle of the hallway.

"When you lads are done, inform the others the boy might be here as well," he said with authority. "I'm heading back to check on the Night Fury."

Crap, he's heading this way. I've must've missed Toothless somewhere behind me. I quickly and quietly double back and ran to the other side of the hall before Eret can spot me.

But as I turn the corner, a couple of men spot me.

"Intruder!" One guy shout as the other one quickly put a dart in his blow gun. I quickly ran out of there before he has a chance to fire. But the screaming of the guard will surly alert the other trappers of my presence.

This is just great. Astrid has been captured, our dragons are Thor knows where, and I've been spotted. I have to come up with a plan and fast. I can't use my fire, it might set the place up in flames, and this hallway is too small for my wings. I guess I have to fall back on to Viking methods.

I hear the men yelling down below as I race to get higher and higher. I knock down anything I come across to block their way to me. I manage to also get my hands on a sword left on a box.

Great, I at least have something. I'm also at the very top of the tower. If I can make my way to Eret's office, I can escape out the window and out of range of those weapons.

I think this is the right way, just past this one...corner.

"Hello Hiccup. Miss me?"

What?

My mind's gotta be playing tricks on me, it has to be.

Standing right in front of me is a man about my height, wearing a long black cloak, and a mask of a skeleton dragon on his head with glowing green dragon eyes. He also had very big black wings on his back.

I know this person, I've been this person.

"Helheim?" I whisper in complete shock. How is he here? How...how in Loki's name is this possible?

"What?" He said with the voice of the monster I used to be. "Surprise to see me?"

Ummm, YEAH! As I wonder what's happening, I feel a twitch of pain on my back.

"OW!" I said as I reach back and pulled out what was there. My hand carried a blow dart to my eyesight, and all of a sudden I felt my legs giving away. My vision is starting to become hazy as I sink down to the floor. Luckily my arm reached down to hold my upper body, but I can feel it becoming weaker too.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Helheim mocked as he leans down to look at me in the eye. "You don't look so good."

I hear footsteps behind me, probably the man who shot me. But that didn't matter, I'm more focused of Helheim. Or at least I'm trying to as this dart making me more and more sleepy. My arm gave way and my head slam on the wooden floor. The last thing I hear is Helhiem as my eyes get heavier and heavier.

"Don't worry Hiccup, everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

 **Bet none of you saw that coming...**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	7. Back on Berk

**Hi everyone,**

 **So we'll be taking a break from Hiccup and his troubles, and see what life is like back on Berk. I know people want to know what happened to our heroes, but creating suspense and cliff hangers is what I'm known for.**

 **so we will cut away from the trapper's home, and to Berk. What will happen to the people and dragons Hiccup and Astrid left behind? and why does it involve a sheep?**

 **Let's find out.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

(N. O. POV)

"I'm totally gonna win!" Snotlout shouts as he holds the scared sheep in his meaty hands.

"Not if we have any say in it!" Ruffnut screams as she and her brother closes in on Snotlout.

"And we say a lot of weird stuff," her brother comments as he rides on Bleach.

"So true," Fishlegs said as he hovers above everyone while riding his faithful dragon Meatlug.

As the teens race towards Snotlout, they miss their opportunity to snag the sheep before the young Viking threw it to his basket. The crowd beside the dragon riders cheered as they race by.

But no one's cheer was louder than Spitlout's. "Yes! That's my boy!"

Snotlout beamed as he looked back at his father, finally proud of his accomplishment.

Safe to say, Berk was defiantly a better place since the Vikings made peace with the dragons. There was no more sorrow, no more worries, and no more war. Almost every Viking bonded with a dragon, and they became the best of partners. All the dragon killing posters and statues were taken down, and replaced with feeding stations and wooden posts for dragons to rest, (the metal ones attracted a lot of unnecessary lighting).

The village made way for all kinds of changes. One of the catapults was converted into a water resivare system. Not only does it provide water for everyone to drink, but also is circles through chutes all over town. Just in case a dragon accidentally lights someone's house on fire. Some underground Whispering Death tunnels have been made into dragon stalls with torches lite by Nightmare spit. The entrance to the stalls is an open cave door surrounded by a launching pad that the Vikings made to look like a birdhouse.

The signs for when the island was cursed are still there, and they worked wondrously. No invading ship dared to set to shore, fearing they would be cut on fire. And if any ship journeyed on, dragons would sent them back to open sea with broken boats. The only boat that has been welcomed to Berk was trader Johan. He was warned not to tell any other islands that the curse was lifted, otherwise it would be very bad for his business.

But the biggest place that has the most change is Gobber's old blacksmith hut. Instead of making weapons design to kill, he now has open areas to make all kinds of saddles and armour for dragons. He's even has a small area to work on dragon dentistry. Gobber's been so happy, he's been singing his Viking song almost nonstop, much to the annoyance of his neighbours.

As for today, the young adult Vikings are playing a game Tuffnut actually made up, well with some help with the rules. The objective is to ride the dragons all around the island, grab as many sheep as you can, and drop them off in your designated basket.

It quickly became the village's favourite game, much better than the annual boat race.

As the flyers past on by, Stoick stood from his throne and addressed the crowd. "A perfect shot from Snotlout!"

"Yeah," his brother agreed beside him, "my son is going to win!"

Though Stoick wishes his brother would show some consideration for the other competitors, it seems like Snotlout does have a good chance of winning. He's already has 9 sheep in his basket, while the twins have 8, and Fishlegs trailing behind with 6. There were also baskets that had a Nadder and a Night Fury picture on them, just in case Hiccup or Astrid came back for a game.

As for the young dragon riders, like Camzi, Gustuv, and Thorin, they're still considered too young to be in this high intensity race. But they still train with their dragons with care and pride. So the one day they enter, they'll wipe the competition.

"Enough of this kid stuff Stoick," Spitlout said with aggression. "I think it's time we end this."

As much as Stoick loves seeing his subjects having fun and enjoy watching Vikings beat each other senseless, he knew his brother has a point.

"For once, I think you're right," Stoick said before turning to Gobber.

"I know," Gobber said with a smile, not needing to make the chief say it.

"Last lap!" He calls out to a Viking next to a big horn. As he goes down into position, the horn's loud call reaches every ear on the island.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tuffnut asks as he places a hand around his ear.

"Yeah!" His sister answers, "The black sheep!"

"Yes," Fishlegs cheers as he leans over Meatlug, "we can still win this thing."

"Not if I get there first," Snotlout object as he pushes Hookfang towards the lunching area.

Gobber finally places the black sheep into the launcher as he sees the dragon riders on they're way.

"Alright little fella," he said as he places a hand on the lever. "This is your big moment, have a nice flight."

Before the sheep could utter one 'baaaaa', Gobber pulled the lever and the sheep was catapulted into the sky, into the views of the dragons and the riders.

"Go Hookfang," Snotlout screams as his dragon opens his talons to catch the sheep.

"Come on Barf!" Ruffnut yells

"Let's get it Belch!" Tuffnut cries

As the two dragons fly towards the sheep, they collided with each other, and sent each other totally off course.

Leaving the sheep wide open for Meatlug to grab.

"Yes!" Fishlegs scream as he looks down to see Meatlug smiling and holding on to the sheep with her claws.

"Good job girl," Fishlegs said hugging his dragon as she licks him on the face.

But the other dragons weren't out yet. They quickly got back on track and chase after Fishlegs.

Fishlegs look back in terror as he sees what's behind him. He knows that gronckles were the slowest of dragons, but they also make turns quicker than others. So he singles Meatlug to go in the town level and maneuver around the dragon stations and houses.

"Aw man," Tuffnut complains as he leans over the head of his dragon.

"We can't go through there," his sister agreed.

"You guys can't, but I can," Snotlout said confidently.

"Ummm, you remember the last time you flew your dragon through town right," Tuffnut reminded him.

"So a couple of windows were broken and a few people went to the emergency room, but no one is taking a victory from Snotlout." As he yells, he kicks Hookfang hard on the sides of his neck to go down.

"Oh no," Stoick sighs as he witnesses Snotlout descent.

"Whooo!" Snotlout screams into the air. "Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, Oi, Oi!"

As Hookfang flaps his giant wings through the village, a number of carts tumble over, a couple of signs got knocked down or broken in two, and one side of the house got ripped off. But he was catching up to Fishlegs with great force and speed.

Fishlegs looks behind him to see Snotlout and instantly got an idea. He flew Meatlug around a number of corners, knowing full well that Snotlout will follow. He then looked forward and saw a giant boulder I front of him.

"Go up girl," he commanded.

Meatlug obeyed and flew straight up. This caused Snotlout to look at the Gronckle, and not a the rock ahead of him.

But Hookfang saw it coming and he came to a complete halt. That caused Snotlout to fly off this dragon and crashing into the rock.

"Ow," Snotlout said as he hit the ground hard, and landed right on a terror.

"Yes," Fishlegs said looking down at Snotlout. He smiles as he turns to his dragon. "Now all we have to do is win this."

Suddenly, a Zippleback flew right underneath him, and flew towards the baskets. Fishlegs's eyes widen as he sees the twins holding onto the black sheep.

"Yeah!" They yell as they flew closer to the basket.

"I'm gonna drop it in," Ruffnut sand holding on to the sheep.

"No! I'm gonna drop it in!" Tuffnut argue as he grabs the sheep the pulls it away from her.

"No me!"

"No me!"

"You always ruin everything!"

"No sheep no glory!"

As they argue and fight over the sheep, Fishlegs saw they were getting closer and closer to the baskets. He drowns out the roar of the crowd in order to concentrate on a plan. If he can get the sheep out of their hands, he can grab it and win.

So he orders Meatlug to charge at the Zippleback. She did and the collision made the twins unbalanced and dropped the sheep.

But what Fishlegs didn't count on was where the sheep landed, into a basket...

...that had a Nadder's face on it.

The crowd became silent, what does this mean?

Stoick orders the twins and Fishlegs to land as he consults on who actually won this game.

The chief gathered some council men and Gobber to discuss what kind of action to take. Stoick would never ask for Spitlout's opinion, he would simply say his son should win.

Speaking of Snotlout, he finally made back to the platform with Hookfang, and scorch marks on his face from the terror.

"What did I miss?" He asks eagerly, "did I win?"

"Defiantly not," Fishlegs said as he points at the Nadder basket and the black sheep inside.

Snotlout gulped as he dares to look at his father, who was glaring at him while shaking his head.

After a few minutes, Stoick turns back to the crowd. "My fellow Vikings," he bellowed for all to hear. "As it is stated in the rules of Dragon Racing, the first one to ten points wins the game. And as it so happens, Astrid has the ten points. So we must declare her the winner."

Stoick was ready to accept the mountain of complaints from the crowd. Astrid isn't here, she didn't play, the twins should've win, etc. He was ready for it all.

But the one thing he didn't expect the crowd to do was cheer at the top of their throats. They were all happy with the chief's decision.

Well, almost everyone was happy. The twins started to slap each other silly, Snotlout threw a massive tantrum, and Fishlegs sadly sighs. Though he did get some comfort from Meatlug as she licks his face a number of times. He returns her sympathy with a hug.

"We win some, we loose some," Fishlegs shrug.

"That is the game!" The chief hollered to the crowd. "Go back to work and your duties!"

Everyone at their own pace follows the chief's words and leaves the arena.

"Everyone except Snotlout!"

Snotlout froze with fear as he looks up to the chief's angry glare.

"Come with me."

* * *

(Ruffnut POV)

We all lean in to the door of the great hall, listening to Snotlout's latest bantering. This has to be, the 7th one this month. I would think the chief would be loosing his voice by now. Just two days ago, he yelled at Snotlout for setting the yaks on fire. On the bright side though, the village did have a great big dinner. The bad news though, half the yaks are gone, and the rest don't have any...um...skin anymore.

And the week before was a doozy. He snuck off with Fishlegs to some island and grab a few stones of good fortune. He then sold them all for a bunch of stuff. Gobber later discovered they were changing eggs, and the mothers were really upset. They destroyed half the village and he didn't lift a finger to help.

Yeah, this guy is the one I want in charge of the village. I wouldn't be surprised if he burns it to the ground. That is if we don't beat him to it.

Oh man, I've never heard the chief be this angry before.

"I wonder what's gonna happen?" Fishlegs asks behind me.

"Maybe he has to be ship off the island," I suggest, gods I wish that would be true.

Ever since Astrid's been going around the world with Hiccup, Snotlout turned his arrogant eye towards me. That gets annoying once and...well all the time. Besides, I kinda already have my eye on someone else.

"Or maybe," my brother said with excitement. "They'll send him into a fiery volcano! How cool would that be?! I mean it wouldn't be cool, it will hot. Like molten hot. Like melting your flesh off hot. But how cool would it be to watch..."

I roll my eyes as my brother goes on and on. Sometimes, he gets annoying like that.

Suddenly, the doors swing open, making us step back. Only Snotlout came out, seemingly sad and defeated. I'll admit, I kinda like it when he's like this, portraying a looser.

He then looks at us, becoming a bit angry as he shifts his eyes between us. "What?" He said, "What are you looking at?"

"What happened in there?" Fishlegs asks.

"What's your punishment this time?" I ask folding my arms across my chest.

"Which volcano are you being dumped in?" My idiot of a brother chimes in.

"Volcano?" Snotlout asks a little confused. He then shakes that persona off for an idiot, carefree one. "Naw, all I have to do is fix the damage my stupid dragon did. No big deal."

Apparently, Hookfang didn't like that comment. He growled at his trainer and spit some fire at his helmet. He screamed like a little girl as he dunked his head in a nearby barrel of water.

"No big deal?" Fishlegs said as we all made our way down the stairs. "You nearly destroyed the village, again."

"Well, it's your fault," Snotlout shouted back. "If you didn't go into the village, then I wouldn't have to chase you down."

"A Gronckle came navigate through town without having to hit every house they come across," Fishlegs informs him. "While an unstable dragon, along with a very unstable rider, causes more havoc then a terror swallowing an eel."

"What's your point Fishy?" Snotlout asks as his arrogant self.

"I'm saying you should know better," Fishlegs said actin with high authority. "How are people suppose to look to you when you become chief?"

"Hey, when I'm chief, I'll be running the show and the rules," he said with pride. He then stood on a rock, towering above us. I hate when he's like this. "I'll be able to do what I want, take what I like, and no one will say a word against me."

"You're right," I said leaning against that rock. "They're be busy sharpening their axes for the coop."

Without giving him a warning, I push on his legs, making him fall on the other side.

"You'll all see," Snotlout said standing up upset. "I'll be the greatest chief in the world."

"Or the quickest one out of this world," Tuffnut snickered beside me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I would rather travel to Valhalla then to spend 1 day here with you as chief."

"Um, you guys don't seem to understand," Snotlout gestures us to listen with his big arm movements and angry face. "If I want something, I just take it."

"Like Astrid when she was going out with Hiccup," Fishlegs reminded him.

"Right after he put a curse on you, which you transferred to Astrid," I added.

"And then you tried to marry her, and she just punched you and sick her Nadder at you," Tuffnut added as he bend over laughing his guts out.

"Joke all you want," Snotlout said trying to keep his cool. "But when I am chief, there will be respect. There will be banners celebrating me. There will be-"

His moment was cut short as he tripped on a stone and fell head first into a pile of yak manure.

"A big mess, waiting to happen," Tuffnut finishes off while the rest of us chuckle and laugh while our sides get sore.

* * *

(Gobber POV)

Oh Thor's hammer. Just when you think Snotlout couldn't do worst, he does. You would think Spitlout would've taught him to respect other people, and to listen to them once and a while. But then again, Spitlout wasn't big on that either.

When the meeting was over...well I guess you can call it more of a trail then a meeting. Anyway, most of the men left to go about their usual business, leaving me and the chief alone.

Stoick sighs as he leans back on the throne. He scratches his temples with his fingers and giving off a disappointed sigh.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" He asks me.

I could think of a million ways to get information through that thick boy's head, the tough part would be deciding between a drill and a sword. Though Stoick wouldn't like that idea.

"You could put his dragon away for a month," I suggest.

"The problem isn't the dragon," Stoick said getting up onto his feet. "Are my lessons and time with him for not? How could he think himself higher than the people to do a reckless stunt like that?"

"Well, to be fair chief, you were pretty reckless yourself," I said with really thinking.

But it's true. One time he set off a forest fire trying to take on a Nightmare by himself. And he was 10 at the time. The others mostly related to showing off to Valka, all ended with disastrous results. But he surely didn't mean to do those things, Snotlout is another story.

"I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do," Stoick told me. "I know people say I should retire soon. But I can't knowing I'll be putting the fate of the village in the hands of an egotistical dullard."

I've had one idea; actually some of the Vikings told me this idea. I completely agree with them, and I think it would be better for the village. Best to tell Stoick about this now.

"Well, there is on option, we could try," I said trying to ease in with a calm manner.

I seem to catch his attention by the way he's eyeing me. "What."

I don't want to be too blunt about it, he'll take it the wrong way. "Well I mean with you being chief...and Snotlout being only your nephew...and the destroyer of the village...I just thought...well everyone thinks...that..."

"Gobber! Spit it out! What is it?!" Stoick orders me.

Might as well get it over with. "I'm just thinking that Hiccup would make a good chief."

His eyes open wide with shock. I guess he never thought of that before. "Hiccup?" He repeats.

"I mean," I continue. "It is his birthright, and he's made peace with the dragons and the people. Sure he cursed this entire island, but he had a very good reason. He fixed his mistakes and more, and he made life better for the people of Berk."

"I know," Stoick said as he looks towards the fire at the center of the great hall. "But to ask him to be chief, it might be too much for him. He's the voice of the dragons, and would rather explore then to sit on a throne."

"But he's perfect for the job," I insist. "He's been taking care of the dragons while we were cursed, and he also saved this village."

"I have no doubt he's capable," Stoick said with care in his voice. "It's just well...with the other islands; they might see him...well..."

"For what he used to be," I said in realization, understanding his concern.

"What if the other tribes see him as a monster?" Stoick spoke in fear. "What if they want to try to kill him?"

"They will do no such thing," I assure him. Personally, what can those tribe leaders do against a man with dragon powers. "They will see a strong leader, who knows humility and honour. He can be the voice of the people too, and he will finally have a place to call home."

Stoick scratches his chin in ponder of that thought. Honestly, I see no other person that can fill Stoick's shoes then Hiccup. So why is Stoick not seeing it? Maybe because he's still part dragon? Who cares? Everyone here knows it and love him anyway. Sure there was that case with Mildew, but that cranky old man bit the dust anyway.

Without another word, Stoick made his way to the front door.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"To get a second opinion," Stoick said as he leaves the room.

I can only guess where he's going.

* * *

(Stoick POV)

A million things weighed my mind as I mount onto Skullcrusher. But he sensed my stress and took of as smooth as he could. As he ascended into the sky, I glance back down to the village. It always makes me calm, seeing my people safe and happy. It's a good feeling. But then my eyes dart back to the damage that Snotlout did. Seriously, the dragons back in the dark ages have done less than the boy. I know a lot of people, myself included have lost faith in that boy.

But to ask Hiccup to take his place? I don't know.

I have no doubt he would make an excellent chief, but does he want it? And if he does, then what would the world think. Everyone knows him by his troubling past. Everyone called him a monster.

I called him a monster.

I know back then I didn't know he was my son, but still. That ache of guilt never goes away. If I had known he was alive, I would've loved him. Cared for him.

But, would I?

Saying something and doing it are two different things. Back then, I was obsessed with killing the dragons, and that led to my son being cursed in the first place. I'm the reason he was the monster.

And if he were to sit on the throne of Berk, would the world see? Would they try to liberate the people from Hiccup? And what if he has to go to war? What could his powers do to protect the people.

Oh Odin, I'm just not too sure. I really need to talk to her now.

My mind snap as Skullcrusher lands on a cliff's edge. I guess I was so wrapped up with worries and thought I missed the whole trip. I dismount the dragon and rub his snot in appreciation.

I look out to the view of the dragon hideaway, still as beautiful as ever. Every dragon here is safe and protected as they raise their young. I'm pretty glad that only a few of us know about it, the last thing we need are Vikings moving in.

I was greeted by a loud purr. I look up to see the one blinking eye of Cloudjumper. He stood tall and proud, like a guard dog on duty. As soon as I stepped forward, he moved out of my way and revealed a cave heading into the cliff.

"Thank you," I said before stepping through.

I will admit, coming here again always makes me emotional. Who can blame me, my wife is here, dead. But thanks to Hiccup's magic, I can talk and ask for her advice whenever I can. And I need her help more than ever. I follow the tunnel to the end, seeing all the flowers shine in yellow. There...in the middle of the room...was her.

She still looks as beautiful as the day I lost her. She seemed so at peace, laying there in her coffin. I removed my helmet as I approach. My knees weaken as I kneel down by her side. I can feel my eyes start to water, and my lip tremble.

"Oh Valka," I whisper as I bow my head.

"Stoick."

I quickly turned around to see a woman stepping out of the shadows of the cave. It was Valka, well her spirit anyway. I quickly got up and looked at her. She smiled like an angel from Valhalla, and she giggled like a child.

On Thor knows how much I wanted to hold her, to kiss her. But she's a ghost, just a reflection in the air. You can't touch the air, no matter how hard you try.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she walks towards me. Her hand just inches away from my face. She strokes the side of my face, but it felt like the wind was giving me a chilling breeze.

"Nothing," I said as I look down and away.

"Now, you wouldn't be here if it was for nothing," she said as she tries to lock onto my eyes. "Something is troubling you Stoick, I know it. So what is it?"

I sigh; nothing could ever get past her. "It's the stress of being chief. It's not what it used to be."

"The world is changing Stoick," she replied. "And from what I've heard in a good way."

"Yes," I said moving my head to her. "I would never thought I would live to see peace on Berk."

She smiles and nods, but she could still sense something was on my mind.

"But today, my heir decided to break a few houses to get a sheep," I told her.

"A sheep?" She asks while raising an eyebrow.

"It's part of this game," I said. "But that's not the point. The closer the days get to my retirement, the more reckless and arrogant he's been getting. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow, and he thinks everyone should wait on him hand and foot."

"Doesn't sound like you're impressed with our nephew," Valka said equally disappointed.

"No," I said turning away from her. I couldn't bare her to witness the hardness in my face. "The people are getting fed up, and are demanding me to do something about it. They might not say it to my face, but Gobber is making that point plain."

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asks, voicing her concerns and caring nature.

I sigh before I face her. "The village is suggesting I make our son the heir."

She nearly gasps in excitement, but then her eyes turned to worried. I guess she drawled to the same conclusion and dilemma as I have.

"I see," she said quietly.

But then I poise the question that's plaguing my mind. "Do you...think I should make him in line for the position of chief?"

Valka crossed her arms across her chest and thought out loud. "Well, it is his birthright. It might be the best way for dragons and Vikings to coexist. But, what would the rest of the world think?"

"Exactly my thoughts," I said.

"I mean, he's been through a lot more pain and evil then any of us. They might view him as the person he once was, seeing only the monster we created." As she continued, the worry in her voice grew more and more as she talked. Her eyes shift around as if something scurried on the floor.

I also had that fear too. How could I consider Hiccup to be chief.

"But,"

My eyes dart back to Valka as she steadies herself.

"He's also braved through it. It's like you said the day he was born. He would be the strongest of us all. Now look at him, he's a protector, a listener, and to Astrid a guardian. He would do whatever it takes to protect the things he cares about. You can't ask more from a chief."

I sigh, knowing she's right. But, I know people won't look past appearances. Vikings are stubborn that way.

"But-" I started until I was stopped by Valka.

"Look," she said. "How about you talk to him about it? See if he wants the position or not. Then, go from there. He might be as confused and scarred as you are."

Maybe that might be best for now. Hiccup and Astrid will be back in a few months, the village can survive till then. This needs to be his decision more than mine. I'll just have to wait till then.

"Thank you Valka," I said with a smile. "I don't know how I survived this long without you."

Valka smiles as she leans towards me. "You've been doing just fine dear. Just fine."

She leans in and kisses my on the lips. I close my eyes and try to feel her sweet, soft lips pressing into mine. But all I feel is air. When I opened my eyes, she was gone. My heart ache for her again, but I know she's with me.

But that didn't stop the tear falling down my cheek.

* * *

(N. O. POV)

"Well I've got my axe

And I've got my mace

And I love my dragon

With the ugly face

I'm a Viking through and through!"

Grump snorted in his sleep as Gobber bangs away on a sheet of metal. Hiccup showed him how to make a product called Gronckle iron. Now the village can't get enough of it. He's used to make very light, yet very sharp swords and maces. Just because the village has made peace with the dragons, doesn't mean you can't be prepared for invaders. But he's also used it to help replace dragon teeth.

He turns around to see his forge fire dying down. He groans as his dragon is still sleeping on the job.

"Grump!" He called out. "You let the forge die again."

The dragon shuffled a bit, the breaths out a giant fire ball at the forge. It lite the wood again, but also everything around the stove.

Gobber huffs as he pulls down a level that made his water train sprinkle some water on the fire.

"That's it Grump," he said shaking his hook at the beast. "You're going up for adoption."

Then behind him, he heard the clanging metal of some of his tools moving around. He turns around to see Ruffnut running to him.

"If you even think of lighting another haystack on fire-" Gobber began. Until he noticed that the girl was scared.

"Quick, you gotta hide me," she said with haste.

"Hide you from what?" Gobber asks.

Then, he quickly heard the answer.

"Oh Ruffy-poo! Wait!" Snotlout yells in the distance.

Ruffnut wasted no time but to climb into the nearest barrel, and waited there until Snotlout passes the forge.

But then, she screamed for a different reason. The barrel she was in was full of black oil.

"Yuck!" She cries as she tries to wipe the oil off with her hands.

"Keep your breaches on," Gobber said as he pulls the water lever again. Ruffnut showered the oil off as best she could.

"Thanks," she said to Gobber.

But Gobber wanted to hear why Snotlout was chasing her and not fixing the mess he made earlier.

"What happened this time?" He asks.

Ruffnut groaned before she answered. "Well I was scrubbing the makeup from Barf's face and wings, when he came behind me with a box in his hands. When he opened it, it was full of termites and bugs. One of them flew to my head, and Snotlout thought it would be a great idea to squash it for me. Hitting my forehead in the process."

"And that sent her tumbling down the hill and landed in a cart full of rotten fruit."

They both turned to see Tuffnut and Fishlegs coming up with their dragons.

"Then he started chasing her down the street," Tuffnut finishes as he laughs like a lunatic.

"Are you alright Ruffnut?" Fishlegs asks in concern.

She smiles at him, knowing that he would never do something as stupid as what Snotlout did. "Yeah, I'm fine now," she answers.

"I don't know how we are going to survive with that boy as our chief," Gobber said to himself.

Then he heard a scream, coming from Tuffnut. He looked and saw a little terror jumping on his helmet.

"Get it off me!" Tuffnut cried as he wailed his arms around.

Fishlegs whistles to the terror, which flew and then perched on his arm. Everyone recognized this little guy as Hiccup's friend.

"Hey sharpshot," Fishlegs said as the dragon purred on his arm.

"Well, looks like this little guy has a message for us," Gobber said, looking at the piece of parchment in its leg.

Suddenly, the twins grabbed the paper and began fighting over it.

"I wanna read it," Ruffnut said.

"No I wanna read it," her brother argued.

Shaking his head, Gobber grabbed the paper with his hook.

"I'll read it," he declared

He clears his throat before reading the paper, though the words made absolutely no since. But after careful observation, he realized that he was holding the paper upside down. After he turned it around, he began to read it.

 _'Hi, it's Hiccup._

 _Things have been going good so far. As we've been traveling, we're discovering new dragons and lands. I'll show you the map sometime.'_

"New dragons!" Fishlegs said with excitement. If there's anything he loved more than Meatlug and Ruffnut, its learning about new dragons.

'Unfortunately, something came up here and it requires our full attention. Nothing to worry about,

 _We're all fine. But we won't return to Berk for a number of days.'_

Gobber pauses for a bit as he read that passage. He was hoping to talk to Hiccup sooner about Stoick. But it looks like Hiccup's got his hands full doing something. Gobber secretly hopes whatever it is, he'll end it quickly and come home.

 _'By the way, we've been hearing a name in the wind around here, Drago Bloodyfist._ '

Gobber stopes there, those words clutch his throat and fear took his eyes.

'Drago Bloodyfist, could he mean…' he thought. That name nearly paralyzed him.

The others around Gobber lean in to see if he's whispering the rest of the note. But he's not, he froze. It was like a speed stinger got to him.

"Come on," Ruffnut complained. "What else does it say?"

Fishlegs took the note and began to try to pick up what Gobber was reading. "Grand adventure, won't be back for a few blah, blah, blah. Drago Bloodyfist. Here we are...

 _'Apparently a group of men speak highly of his dragon trapping skills. If anyone has any information on him, I would like to hear it._

 _Thank you for understanding, and we hope to hear from you soon._ '

"Dragon traps," Fishlegs said as his body shook with fear.

"Well I'll tell you one thing," Tuffnut said as he punches his fist into his other hand. "I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon."

"Or mine," Ruffnut agrees.

But Gobber was still on the subject of Drago. If he is the same man as before, then Hiccup and Astrid are in more trouble than they think.

He quickly grabs the letter and head out of the forge.

"Umm, Gobber," Fishlegs said before he and the other dragon riders follow him to know what's going on. They didn't stop until they saw Stoick dismounting his dragon near the steps of the great hall.

"Stoick!" Gobber yells to get the chief's attention.

"Gobber?" Stoick said confused as he looks at his old friend.

"I got a letter from Hiccup," Gobber said as he nearly faints when he reached the chief.

"Oh," Stoick replied giddily as he takes the letter. "How's my world traveling son? Doing well?"

"Not really," Gobber said.

Stoick became confused, until he looked at the letter.

The dragon riders finally caught up to Gobber and the chief, and they rub their worried dragons' heads.

Snotlout traveled to them with Hookfang by his side, wondering what's going on. As soon as Ruffnut looked at him, he snaps his fingers to he while showing of an sly grin.

Ruffnut reacted by nearly throwing up.

As soon as Stoick finished reading, his heart nearly stopped. Fear was shown on his face.

"Are you sure about this Gobber?" He asked stunned.

Gobber nods as Stoick narrows his brow in deep thought.

"What are they going on about?" Snotlout asked, irritated that he's being left in the dark.

"They're talking about a guy in Hiccup's letter," Fishlegs explained.

"With the coolest name ever," Tuffnut comments. "Drago... It's dark, brutal, yet there's something calm about that name."

"If I had that name, I would change it in a second," Ruffnut said with her arms crossed.

But as much as the teens love to joke, Stoick became very serious.

"What do you want to do chief?" Gobber asks with concern.

Without a second of hesitation, Stoick roared to the people of Berk. "Ground all dragons!"

"Wait what?!" Ruffnut shout as everyone in the area stopped to listen to the chief.

"Seal the gates in the dragon pens," he ordered. "Lower the starboard!"

Everyone just stood there, confused at what is happening.

Gobber shook his head and yelled louder than the chief. "You heard the man! Move!"

In that instant, everyone ran and nearly tripped over someone to do their task. All except the teens and their dragons, who were still confused.

"What is happening?" Fishlegs said a little scared. He hold Meatlug for comfort as a Viking nearly shoves him.

"No dragon or Viking is to set foot off this island, until I give the word," Stoick yells to his people.

"What about a hand or a wing?" Tuffnut asks raising his hand.

Ruffnut groans as she forces his hand to come back down. She then ran to the chief. "Wait, you're getting work up because of some guy far away?"

"Because Drago Bludvist is a mad man, without conscious or mercy," he hastily said in a fearful tone. "And if he is coming here, gods help us all."

"He's that bad?" Fishlegs asks, regretting wanting an answer.

"Well put it this way," Gobber said. "The curse Hiccup put us under will seem like child play compared to this guy."

Fishlegs gulps as he hugs Meatlug tighter. Even the twins were getting a little worried about what this man can do.

But Snotlout, Snotlout saw this as a challenge. "Oh come on," he said. "We have dragons! Whatever this guy can do, he won't be a match for 15 pounds of awesome."

"For once, stop it from here to here," Ruffnut said as she points to her brain, then to her mouth.

"No one is going after Drago!" Stoick orders as he grabs a clean sheet of parchment. "We have to be prepare for war."

"War?" Fishlegs squealed in fear.

"Well we can't wait for him to get here," Snotlout argue as Stoick begins to write. "I say we go and find him, and blow him up."

"No!" Stoick yells strict. "That will surely doom us all. Out of the question."

"But the people has to do what the chief said," Snotlout retaliates. "We can end it before it even begins."

"No, Berk is what you have to think about," Stoick said as he wraps the note up. "You'll only become chief when you learn this lesson. A chief protects his own."

Snotlout grumbles as Stoick walks away from him. He took the note and ties it to Sharp-shot's leg.

"I know you just got here," Stoick said urgently, "but I need you to deliver this message to Hiccup."

The dragon reacted by heart collapsing on the floor. He's already done so much flying today, its killing him.

"Please," Stoick tried again. "If Hiccup is going after Drago, he just might loose his life. We have to stop him before it's too late."

With a deep sigh, the terror got back up and flaps his wings. Stoick watch as the little guy flew off the island, praying to every God in Valhalla that the message would get to Hiccup in time.

* * *

 **Bet none of you saw that coming...**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	8. Fire Escape

**Hi everyone,**

 **I am so sorry it was taking me so long to update. I've been pretty busy and didn't had time to write as much as I wanted to.**

 **But now I'm back, and I'll keep on driving. I might just keep updating every month or so, just because this is such a complicated story. plus, life is going crazy for me. But I will try my best to keep the chapters going on time.**

 **So on to the story.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

"... Hiccup..."

Arg, what...what was that?

"Hiccup..."

That voice...it sounds like...like mine. But who?... Arg, if only my eyes weren't so heavy.

Hang on, they feel light now. I think...I think I can open them.

"Hiccup,"

My eyes are a little itchy for sure. I rub them as hard as I can and blink a few times.

Wait? Why am I on the floor?

Ow.

My body hurts a bit. I guess my muscles haven't move for a while. I can see one arm in front of me. I twiddle my finger to get them working. I can so feel my toes move a bit, starting to wake up my feet.

My eyes wonder up to get a good idea where I am, and who that voice was. But all I see are stone and brick. There is a window in here, I can tell cause the sunlight made a beam on the floor. But judging by the shape, it's a bared window.

Ok, I need to get up. Just gotta take it slow and steady.

First, the arms. I move them around so they can give me the strength to get up.

Ok good, next lift up the chest.

Whoa, ok. I didn't think it would be so heavy. Just...gotta...push...up. Ok, here we go. Now at least I can sit up.

I look around the room and see a bared door just little ways away. It doesn't take a genius to know that I'm in some sort of jail.

Oh man, whatever that guy shot me with, it's wearing off painfully. It's that or those thugs beat me a bit while I was out.

Whatever it is, my head hurts.

I could feel the struggle in my legs as I try to stand. I use the wall to help me out. But all I can really do is lean on it.

"Nrrg..."

My head turns to the direction of that moan.

What? No way. I look ahead to see Astrid on the other side of a bared wall, sleeping on the floor.

If those guys hurt Astrid, there will be hell to pay.

But right now, I need to gather myself and think things through. For some reason, we're not dead. So the hunters want something from us. But what?

I turn my head to look at my cell door again.

"Quite the predicament we have here."

I jump back, seeing Heliem right beside me.

But how...what? How is he here if I'm...I was... Gods this hurts my brain. In all sense, he shouldn't be here. But here I am, part dragon and talking to a guy that I was in the past. There has to be some point of my life that things seem normal.

"What's wrong?" He asked in the same demonic tone that he... I used to have.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

I can't tell by the mask, but I bet he's smirking at me.

"That's a good way to say it," I respond in a very unamusing tone.

He chuckles as he pushes off the wall.

"What are you...how are you here?" I ask him.

"What are you talking about?" He said to me as if I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy, seeing him here. "I'm you. I've always been here. In your mind, shadow, and now out in the open."

That still hasn't really answered my question.

"But...how are you here? Now?" I ask with more force.

"Beats me," he answers while shaking his head. "The last thing I really want is to hang out with my weaker side. But, here we are."

Oh gods, this is really the last thing I need right now. Astrid and I are captured, our dragons are trapped and probably tortured, and now I'm hanging out with someone that shouldn't be here.

I let out an aggressive growl as I bang the wall. Probably not my best move, since my hand kinda hurts now.

"Oh yeah," Helhiem groans exasperated, "break the wall, that will help."

"I don't need your suggestions," I threaten him. Not sure why, but I need him to know that I'm in charge. "Go away."

"Yeah, I don't think so," He said pacing around our cell. "I think I'll stick around, see where this is going to go. And from the looks of things, you're gonna need my help."

"No I don't!" I yell at him.

"Yeah you are," he said almost lunging at me. "I don't like being in a cage as much as you, and you're too sensitive to think straight right now."

"Sensitive?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said in a low cold tone. "Your girlfriend is knocked out cold, and Toothless is nowhere to be found. He's probably hurt or worst, dead. You can't waste time thinking about every little thing that's holding you back. You gotta take action, fight with no regard."

He was starting to get very aggressive with his words. I back away but still maintain my guard.

"What makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?" I sneer at him. "Ever since you... I became you, I was a monster. I nearly hurt the ones I care about. So just go back to where ever you came from."

"That will be hard since I am you," he said. "I'm the better you. The one that gets what he wants no matter the cost. So no, I don't think I'm going anywhere."

As I was about to talk back, I heard a soft groan coming behind me. I quickly turn to see Astrid shifting around, trying to get her feeling back. I ran to the bars and press my face through them.

"Astrid," I call out.

She moans as she tries to turn her head around to see me. I don't want her to strain herself, just for my sake.

"Just...take it easy," I said as calmly as I can.

I see her starting to move her arms and lifting herself up. Wow, I almost forgot how strong she is, and also how stubborn she can be. She finally looks in my direction, and sees the bars between us.

"Hiccup," she speaks with a dry throat. "Wha...what happened? Where are we?"

I figure it was kinda obvious where we are, but I figure she's a little dizzy and light headed. And to be fair, she did just wake up.

"We're in a prison," I told her. "Mostly likely by the dragon trappers."

As she tries to center herself, her face details a horrifying realization. "Stormfly," she gasps. "She...and the other dragons, they're all locked up in cages. They were torturing her. They...they..."

I hush her before she bad too emotional. "Calm down, we'll find her and set her free."

"Yeah,"

Oh crap, I totally forgot that Helhiem is still behind me.

"Fill her head with false hope, that'll make everything better."

"Shut up," I call back to him. He shrugs it off and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Astrid said quietly.

When I turned and looked at her, her face was easily readable. She looked at me as if I'm going crazy. Well, maybe I am. After all, I'm stuck in a cell, my girlfriend is bared away from me, our dragons are Thor knows where, and I'm being mocked by an invincible enemy. And it looks like I'm the only one who can see him, that just adds to the day.

I shook my head, and shift my focus to Astrid. "Don't worry; we'll get out of here."

"I doubt it."

We both turn to see the smug face of Eret on the other side of Astrid's bared door.

Anger took her as she lunges at the door and tries to claw at the man. "You! You piece of dragon dung!"

Man, her screams can be frightening.

Eret stepped away in fright, probably a good idea. Speaking from experience, you defiantly don't want to get on her bad side.

But he straightens out and tries to look dominating. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you," he said. "I give the word, and you would be executed."

"Then why keep us alive?" I ask.

"Because you have some explaining to do," he said, shifting between hers and my cell door. "My men told me that they threw you off a cliff. And yet, here you are. Sneaking around, trying to steal our prizes."

"Dragons are not trophies," I said unamused.

"Neither the less, they're ours!" He yelled. "And no one is going to keep me from our pay."

"You mean...this Drago person?" Astrid asks, gritting her teeth in anger.

Maybe...maybe this is our best chance to finally get some answers about that person.

"Yeah," I said. "Why does your boss need to make a dragon army?"

"Why else," he smirked. "To bring order and peace to the archipelago."

"By using fire spewing dragons?" Astrid sarcastically asked.

"They will bring about people's fear," he explained. "And when people are afraid, they get desperate."

I lower my eyes to the floor as a small memory came to me. Back when I was young and realized how dangerous my powers were. I remember being desperate to learn how to control them, I fell right into the Red Death's trap. The Vikings of Berk did the same when I cursed them. Hard to say it, but Eret has a point.

"Then, they will listen to Drago, and would never consider crossing him."

"So in other words," I said as I look up and walk to my cell door. "Drago isn't using the dragons to bring peace. He's using them to conquer people."

"That's one way of looking at it," Eret said with a straight face. Or at least he's trying to. I can see it in his eyes, he's afraid. Drago has already conquered him. But there is no way I'm going to allow this man to use innocent dragons for his gain in control. But, how does he do it?

"So, how exactly does he exactly control the dragons?" I ask.

He chuckles to my annoyance.

"You had to see this coming," Helhiem comments sarcastically.

"As if I would tell you," Eret said. "But, even dragons know better than to cross Drago Bludvist. You lot, will know firsthand when his men comes to pick up the new recruits. And you two will know the hard way not to cross him."

He turns and leaves us in our cells. I could hear Astrid as she growls through her teeth and trying to force the door open. But from the sound of her voice, I can tell she's getting winded. She did just wake up after all; she shouldn't be pushing herself like this. She's most likely gonna hurt herself more than the door.

"Astrid, wait," I said moving from the door to the bared wall. "You need to slow down, conserve your energy."

"Yeah," Heliem said from behind me. "Like she's going to do that."

I let out an exaggerated sigh as I focus more on Astrid. Her anger is blinding her to her own pain. I got stop her before she seriously hurts herself.

"Astrid," I said softly. "Milady."

Gods, I only have to use that if it's really important. Or when we...well that's not important right now.

The important thing is that she finally stops banging on the door and focused on me. At least that's a start.

"I know the dragons are being hurt right now," I said. "But at least they're still alive. Once it's clear, we can get out and rescue them. And then, we can all get out of here. But for now, you need to focus. Be strong. Be rational. Stormfly will need you to be in the right set and not in one that will get captured again. So please, calm down. Please, for Stormfly, for me."

I could tell that it wasn't easy for her to hear that. But she steadies her breathing and she moved away from the door. She did come towards me however, she instead moved to the opposite wall and slumps down there.

I know she's worried, most of the time when she's like this she likes to keep to herself. I'm kinda the same way. I look up at my window to see the sun falling down.

That's gotta be when we strike, tonight.

I made a small fire ball with my hand and whisper into it. I then flew it to her. It hovers near her ear. I can hear it whisper to her my plan. As soon as it's done it disappears.

She looks at me with a determined look in her eyes. She nods, fully understanding.

Great, I'm glad she's not taking things to rationally.

All we have to do is wait.

And wait

And wait

And wait.

Gods, how long can it take for a sun to set. I swear the time it took me to look after Astrid that one time seemed faster. I'm getting antsy as my foot wouldn't stop shaking. I look at Astrid a number of times, and she's not fairing any better. She twitchy and peeved. Can't say I blame her.

But the weird part about this is, oddly enough, Heliem. He just leans on the side wall, not saying a word. I would figure by now, he would've had some rude comment, or some sadistic sarcasm. But then again, he's not supposed to be here.

But all this time has got me to pounder about this. About him. It seems like I'm the only who can see him, seeing as Astrid hasn't even noticed him. But still, I'm still confused. There is no way he should be here.

"Hey."

I slightly turn my head to him. He seems just as annoyed by this then I am.

"If you're done moping to yourself, the sun has almost set."

I look up to see that he is actually right. The sun just barely half way cut in the sea. By now, most of the men are having dinner or resting.

Now is the perfect chance to escape.

I turn my head to Astrid; she seems to be doing better than before. She's well rested and in better condition to fight.

But I had to be sure, "ready?"

She turns to me with determination. "Ready," she nods.

Alright, time to get to work. She and I made our way to our own cell doors. I push my hand trough the bars and place my hand over the lock. I use all my might and focus to heat up my hand. The palm grower a bright red as it touches the lock. After a couple of seconds, I could feel the metal melting and warping. I kept going until I heard a clank. After that, I pull my arm back in and I open the door.

As I walk through, my mind went back to Helhiem. No way was I going to let him get in the way. So I quickly shit the door before he came through.

I honestly thought he was going to scream and be angry with me. Ok, he is angry, but he just chuckles very coldly. I don't get why he's doing that, and frankly I don't care at this point. I just have to focus on getting Astrid outta here. I heat up her lock, and soon enough it clanks and opens.

We remain as quiet as we could as we leave the cell. Most likely there is a guard waiting. We kept walking until we hear a snore just around the corner. I dare myself to peek out, to see our guard asleep at his post.

I gesture to Astrid to follow my lead. She nods in compliance as we tip toe our way around him, making very little noise as possible.

As I'm sure we're passed the guy, we quietly sprint away until we were a fair distance away.

It is there we manage to breathe in a huge sigh of relief.

"So now what?" Astrid asks me.

"Where are the dragons being kept?" I ask her.

"Down at the bottom of the fortress," she answers.

"That'll be our first stop," I instruct her.

We began to run down the hall, though we keep checking behind us and at every corner for a hunter coming this way. But we seem to be on a good run. We have sneaked behind a couple of the hunters on patrol, but we quickly knocked them out with our fists and then hid them so no one will notice. We also managed to find a table with Astrid's axe on it among other swords and axes. Without hesitation, she picked it up and held it tight.

I don't want to relay on my fire to make a big mess of things here, so I grab a pretty sturdy double edge sword with a smooth handle.

We continue to go down until we reach the set of stairs leading down underground. We quickly ran down the stairs towards the crying roars of the dragons being held below. We peek our heads through the door, where I saw the horror way these hunters treat these gentle giants.

There are a lot of dragons being held down in cages, with chains around their wings, mouths and ankles. The hunters were poking them with spears and mocked them.

It made me sick to my stomach to just sit and watch this happening. I think I scratch the wall as I clutch with anger.

"So now what?" Astrid asks me. "Put them all to sleep?"

"No," I immediately answer her. "I don't want to use my powers for that, that's how I cursed the island, remember. And I don't want to go through that again."

Plus, I don't really think my powers work like that anymore, not that she needs to know. The last thing i want is to make her worried about me again.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" She asks a little more annoyed. I guess she's thinking I have a better plan than this.

And I do. I prepare a small fire ball in my hands and threw it over to the other side of the room. The hunters loomed up to see the fireball fly across and hitting the stone floor. I'm not gonna let the fire burn the house down, but I am going to let it smoke up the place.

From the little fire ball, smoke came flooding out until it was covering the floor. The hunters all looked down in confusion as the smoke started to build and build to their eye level. Soon enough, the hunters couldn't see anything pass their noses.

But I can see plenty. I ran inside the room and hit every last one of the hunters with the hilt of the sword, knocking them out one by one. I didn't stop until they were all unconscious on the floor.

With one push of my hands, I made the fog disperse far enough for Astrid to see my work and the dragons.

"Good job," she said slightly amused.

 **"What happened?"**

 **"Where did that fog come from?"**

 **"Who fired that flame?"**

 **"Who are those two?"**

 **"Are they in league with those monsters?"**

I hear all the dragons around me, angry and confused. But now is not the time for this. The dragons saw the flame, and the fog. They're gonna question me and that kind of powers.

Might as well get this over with. I ready my hands for to fire a few fire balls...

"Hiccup!"

Astrid ran to me and holds my hands together. I look at her stun as she shakes her head.

"I don't think you should do that," she said as softly as she could. "That will just makes things worst."

I guess that makes more sense. But we still need to free these dragons.

"Then what do you suggest?" I ask.

She smiles as she lets go of me and brings out her axe. "We'll do it the old fashion way."

Wasting no time, she ran to the nearest cell and pry it open with her axe. Getting the same idea, I ran to the opposite end of the room and to a cell of a Gronckle. I use the sword I grabbed to get the cell open.

 **"Who...what is this boy doing!"** The dragon asked.

"What does it look like, I'm rescuing you," I answer back.

 **"What?"** The Gronckle said in surprised **. "You can understand me?"**

"Yea," I quickly said as I use all my might to open the cage door. I then ran inside and unhook all the chains holding the dragon down. I repeat the process with every dragon on my side while Astrid did hers. She had a bit more trouble opening the cages on her side, but then again, I'm the one with super human strength. As soon as I was done, I ran and helped her on her side.

Soon enough, all the dragons were free.

"Stormfly!" Astrid cried out as her dragon shakes loose the chains and nudges her with affection. "I'm glad you're alright."

 **"I'm glad you're safe too,"** she replied in her own tongue.

All the other dragons try to relax and figure out what's going on, but my mind is on something good else. Toothless isn't here, which means that I can't leave until he is found.

"So now what?" Astrid asks with Stormfly beside her.

"You lead these dragons out of here and to safety," I instruct as I go to a lever. I could only assume that it's for the hatch on the ceiling. It will open up and the dragons will escape.

"What about you?" Astrid asks with a little more force.

"I need to find Toothless," I said with a hint of haste.

"Then I'm staying-"

"No, you're not," I tell as I grab the lever. "It will be faster if it's just me. And besides, these dragons need someone to lead them out, and you can do that."

"But you're part dragon," she reminded me. "You're more-"

"No, that'll just confuse the dragons more," I said as calming and as orderly as I can. But my patience is wearing thin. "Please Astrid, you and Stormfly need to lead them. I can't find Toothless if I'm worried about you and the other dragons."

"So I'm supposed to stay on the side lines and watch you burn?" She said upset.

"Yes," I nearly scream.

Astrid immediately backed away, while looking at me straight in the eyes.

I guess my eyes can still change into dragons without my notice. I try to take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down enough to revert them back to normal.

"Right now, these dragons need you more than me," I explain. "You can lead them out of here. Can you do that for me? Please?"

Astrid sighs before touching my cheek with her hand. "Alright," she gave in. "Just don't do anything to rash."

"I can't promise that, we're Vikings remember," I joke.

She giggles a bit before give me a hard jab in the arm. I guess I deserve that.

"So true," she said before mounting Stormfly. "Just don't make me come back, ok?"

I nod before I pull the lever. It didn't take the people up there to notice the hatch opening up, judging by the screams.

Astrid and Stormfly were the first to take off, and then the other dragons began to follow suite in the it own time.

I just hope they'll be alright.

* * *

(Astrid POV)

Stormfly flapped her wings hard as she goes through the hole to the surface. As she flies higher and higher, I took a quick glance at Hiccup. He's already made a break for the door that leads back to the fortress. Sometimes I wish he wouldn't worry so much and have this arrogant nerve to do everything himself. I guess that's something we'll have to talk about later. And the fact that his eyes changed again, just what was that about?

"They're escaping!"

"Grab the nets!"

"Tie the beasts down!"

The yells of the men draw me back to the task at hand. We and some of the other dragons have made it past the hatch and into the open night sky. The men down below look like the twins with their heads chopped off, completely clueless and all over the place. I see a bunch of them head towards a small shack near the bolder wall. I guess that's where they keep their supplies and weapons.

"Stormfly!" I order while pointing at the shack. She seems to get the right idea and dives down. She fires one of her fire shots at the shack and made it catch on fire. It wasn't long till it was ablaze and fell to the floor.

Stormfly and I kept attack the men while stalling time for the rest of the dragons to escape. The hunters try to fire their spears and arrows at us, but they were no match for our combined strength and agility. If they try to go for the other dragons, Stormfly would shoot her tail spines at them to drive them away.

As soon as all the dragons were out, Stormfly shot one more fire shot at the men before we flew high. We lead the dragons far away from the fortress and back to the burning forest. Probably not the idea place to go, but it was the closet land. We can rest and I can deal to the wounds on the dragons.

We kept flying till we found an ideal landing point. Stormfly and I safely test the area so the other dragons could land. But they just fly pass us over head. Stormfly and I flew back up to see why they're going that way and not with us, but it's not like they're gonna talk with me. But the determined look in our their eyes tools me that there was no way I was going to drive them off course.

But either way, those dragons aren't really my concern now. It's Hiccup. He's still in there with the hunters. Stormfly and I flew to the cliff's edge to view the fortress and the mess it's in.

I just hope Hiccup is safe, and I hope he thinks things through and doesn't do anything rash.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

I kept running up and up to reach the top of the tower. I reach the hallway I was before I was captured. I know Toothless is around here somewhere. I didn't need stealth for this; I have to find him so we can get outta here, fast. I open every door I came across to find him, but no such luck. All that was there are empty rooms full of junk.

Thor all mighty, how many rooms do people need that isn't necessarily. I open another door to see a man ready with a sword. I know I don't exactly have sword practice, but my skills will have to do. The man charges me with his sword, the tries to jab me. I immediately got out of the way and pull him in with my hand on his hilt. I then use my own sword's handle to knock him out. With him down and out, I move on.

I kept opening the next set of doors, until I find the one I'm looking for. It was a big room, with a big black dragon in the middle, weighed down by chains and a muzzle.

"Toothless!" I call out as I ran into the room and kneel beside my friend. I quickly look at him, seeing his closed and his chest going up and down. I place a hand on his back I relief that he's still alive. But I can see all the cuts that the chains have made into his skin, as well as it looks like whip lashes that I'm sure Eret did.

"Poor thing. He's been through a lot."

I nearly jump at the sound of that voice. I turn my head to see Helhiem right behind me.

I don't get how he's is here, or how he got out of the cell. But at this point, I don't really care. Toothless is my concern. I move more to the front and took the muzzle off of him. He stirs and tries to open his eyes.

 **"Hiccup...?"** He moans.

"Shhh," I said holding onto his head to comfort him. "It's alright bud, I'm gonna get you out of here."

"I don't think so lad!"

I immediately recognize that voice. I quickly stood up and glare at Eret as he enters the room all sway and confident.

"That dragon isn't going anywhere and neither are you!"

He readies his sword and started to charge at me. I drew mine quick enough to block his sword from slashing my head.

We keep pushing into each other, trying to dominate the other. Our teeth grind in anger as we kept pushing. I then take a step back to make him loose ground and stability before I swing my sword at his back. But he easily blocks my attack and pushes me back. I stumble back, but I look up in time to see his sword coming at me again. I manage to parry it away and block the next slash.

We keep this dance routine going all over the room. Each having a chance to attack and block the other. I try to keep the battle far away from Toothless as possible; I don't want him getting hurt.

"You know," Eret said with a proud voice. "I've met a lot of pains in my life, but you are by far the worst."

He pushes me away again before taking a chance to slice me in the chest. But I manage to duck out of the way before we made contact.

"Yea," I smirk as I catch my breath. "I seem to have that way with people. Especially with dragon trappers."

I then charge with my sword, trying to stab him. But he moves it out the way with his sword and we were locked. We were back to try to push each other away with our swords.

"When will you learn that Drago's will will become absolute," Eret said with a growl. "That he will remake the world."

"That's not a world I wanna see," I tell him with a straight face.

"That can be arranged," Eret growled back as he tries to push me.

"What are you doing?"

I take a quick second to see Heliem close to my ear.

"You know you'll never beat him with a sword. You know what you could use-"

"No!" I yell as I use all my might to push Eret away. He stumbles back and fell hard on the floor. But then he swift kicks me so I would fall on the floor.

I quickly got up to my knees in time to see Eret back on his feet. He slices down at me, but I rolled out of the way. I then kick his leg to make him loose balance before I kneel and slice at him. But he blocks it with an uppercut.

That move took the sword out of my hands. He tries to slice me again, but I got out of the way just in time.

This is just great, I have no sword and the guy that wants to kill me has a huge advantage in height and weaponry.

"Oh come on!" Heliem complained as he stands behind me. "You have the power to take him down. Why not use it?!"

I didn't say anything as I shake my head. The last thing I want is to revert back into the old ways of anger.

"Shaking in fear, I can see why," Eret taunts as he approaches me. "Here, allow me to put you out of your misery."

As he raises his sword above, a plasma blast hit his sword and made it flew out of his hand. Eret reacts to the pain as he clutched his hand to his chest.

We both turn to see Toothless barely awake, but with smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Why you little..." Eret growled as he kicks Toothless's jaw.

"Leave him alone!" I cry out as I ran to him to pinch him in the jaw.

Surprisingly, he caught my hand and threw me far away from Toothless, into a table. I smashed it to bits as I fell on the floor.

 **"Hiccup!"** Toothless cried before getting kicked in the head by Eret.

"Shut it dragon," Eret commanded. He kept going until Toothless started to bleed inside his jaw.

No, there was no way I was going to allow this man to hurt my best friend this way.

"You have the power," Helhiem reminded me as I grit my teeth in anger. "Use it to save your friend."

The sound of Eret's cruel laughter filled my head. He was enjoying hurting Toothless.

"Soon, Drago will straighten you up good," he said with a smirk before grabbing his sword and heading towards me. "As for you, you're gonna wish you've never came here. Then I'll search for your girlfriend and teach her the same lesson."

No, no, no, NO! No way will I allow this man to even touch Astrid. And after what he's done to Toothless, he can't be allowed to live.

I roar at him at the top of my lungs as I push my hand out in his direction, and fired a fire ball at him. He rolled out of the way, letting the fire ball hit the wooden walls instead.

He looked back at me with horror as I stand up. I breathe in heavily as I let my anger resurface. For some strange reason, I felt comfortable again. Seeing this man trying to comprehend what he's up against. He was scared of me, and he should be.

"Mother of Loki," Eret gasps in horror as he tries to back away from me. "What...what are you?"

"Someone you should be afraid off," I respond in a low cold tone. I roar again with my head reared to the sky. I suddenly felt my wings sprouted out of my back to give me the silhouette of power.

Eret screamed as he backs away and runs for the door. But I'm not letting him get away. I fire a ball of fire at the door and commanded it to make a fire wall. The fire then spread all around the walls of the room, keeping this guy trapped.

He turns back to me as I hover a few feet off the ground. Realizing he has to fight me, Eret ran straight for me with his sword held high.

Big mistake. As he swings the sword at me, I caught it with my bare hands. I then produced heat to make the sword really hot. Eret immediately let go once he felt it almost burning his hands. In his confusion, I lunge at him and grab his neck. I then thrust him on the floor and choke him down with all my might.

His eyes looked directly at mine, showing me my dragon like eyes. I don't really care what I look like now, as long as this man dies for what he's done.

But doing it with my hand seems to forgiving, I want him to feel pain. So in my other hand I prepare a huge fire ball, ready to cook him.

 **"Hic...cup..."**

My eyes snapped away from Eret at the sound of Toothless's weak voice.

 **"He's...beaten...you can...stop now..."**

I snap my eyes closed before I can let myself be calm again. I can hear the fire cracking around us, and the sound of my own deep breathing.

I look back in Toothless, who is looking at me with pleading eyes.

Oh Thor...how far was I going?

"Ow!"

I suddenly felt my hand being punched away by Eret. That action also sends the fireball up to the ceiling.

It instantly made the ceiling bursts into flames and it spread down the walls.

One spark of fire nearly fell on top of me and Eret. I rolled out of the way just in time for him to move too. I manage to get to Toothless, while Eret rolled to the doorway. Without a second thought for safety, Eret jumped on his feet and jumped over the fire and out the door.

Arg! I can't let him get away. But I also can't leave Toothless here. His body can survive through flames, but not for long. Especially not in this state.

I use all my strength to break the chains so Toothless can move. But he's in no shape to fly. I grab his paw and pull it over my shoulder.

"Come on bud," I said with worry and haste, "stay with me."

The room was getting consumed in fire, and I look desperately to find an escape. Then, I saw a small window, leading outside.

Better make it bigger. I make a fireball with my free hand. I push it out to blast that wall open, clearing the way for us. I shuffle my way to the opening, carrying Toothless with me.

 **"Hic...cup..."** Toothless moans quietly.

"Shhhh," I said quietly as I open my wings wide. I don't know if I can carry us both, but I have to try.

I jump off... And we're ending up plummeting to the ground.

Oh great Odin, I didn't really think that well ahead.

Wait? What's Toothless doing? Why is he pushing off of me and diving ahead of me.

Wait, he's...he's opening his wings.

That's it! We can glide out of here. I quickly made my way to his back and grab at the saddle. Using all my strength, I lift him over the walls and over the sea. The men below didn't try to stop us; all they did was panic at the fire and the escape dragons. No doubt that's not gonna last. I need to find Astrid and quick.

Ok...now we're sinking closet and closer to the water. I use my wings to lift him higher before we hit. I see the cliffs up ahead, and Astrid and Stormfly waiting for us.

That gave me enough courage to lift him high enough to reach the area.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out as we finally made it. I made sure Toothless landed soft and with ease before nearly collapsing myself.

We did it. It took a bit of risk, and a lot of nerve, but we did it. We rescued all the dragons, and somehow put a dent to the dragon hunters.

As Astrid looked at Toothless, I took the opportunity to look out to the hunter's fortress, all in flames.

That part I didn't really mean to do, but that guy, Eret, he was hurting Toothless. What was I supposed to do?

I just hope I didn't do anything to horrible.

* * *

(Eret POV)

"Get some water on that fire! We need to douse it!"

"Sir," Gered said as others push him around. "We're running out of water."

"We're surrounded by water! Fetch that!"

"Yes sir!" He said before he ran off.

Oh gods, Drago is not going to be happy about this. I look up at our once grand tower, now up in flames.

But how he got that way, still intrigued me. Hard to believe a single boy could do that.

Can...Can I really call that thing a boy?

He shot fire from his hands, and he had wings of the beasts. And his eyes, his eyes changed into a dragon's. Almost the way the alpha...

What is that boy?

Could...could he be...?

No, that's not possible. He can't be that demon we've heard cursed that island. But then? How can I explain the things I saw? Or how our tower got torched?

Is he...is he really Helhiem?

In the end, It doesn't really matter who he is. He's going to pay for crossing me.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

Wow, I really did a number on that place. I'm sure the men survived, and no doubt will be coming after us. But I'm so relieved that the dragons are all safe.

Speaking of the dragons, where are they?

"HICCUP!"

I turn to Astrid's shriek as she kneels down in front of Toothless's tail. From the sound of her voice, she sounds like she's crying.

I ran to her and look down at Toothless's tail. My eyes widen to a horrific sight.

His left tail fin on his tail has been cut clean off.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	9. Have Dragon will Travel

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you guys for liking this story and sticking to it no matter how long I take to write these chapters. I wanted to wait to watch the new season of RTTE, (great season by the way) and see if I can add elements into this story.**

 **Thank you for your patients, on with the story** **.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

(Random dragon POV)

We flew long and hard, we don't care how much we hurt, we needed to get back. Right now, all our hatchlings and mates must be worried about us. We have to get home while we still have the strength.

But, I have to wonder about those Vikings that came to our rescue. Why? Aren't they in league with the hunters? I suppose not since they saved us.

And that boy...something was off about his smell. I can't place why though, or at this point care. I need to get back to the nest.

We finally see our best in the midst of the ice and glaciers. I can hear our alpha's call.

We're home.

We fly through the hole and made it back into crystal cave. We start to hear the roars of our kin and our hatchlings.

We make a break for the light, and our beautiful nest is in view.

 **"Look!"**

 **"They're back!"**

 **"They're alive!"**

 **"They're alright!"**

Our friends crowed around us as we attempt to land. Some of us had a little more trouble than the rest, with our injuries and sores. But we manage to make it in back in one piece.

Some hatchlings race up to their respected parents, while the mates ran to cuddle and lick their soulmates. I unfortunately don't have that luxury, but I'm happy to the ones that do.

Suddenly, we hear the call of the Alpha. We turn to see him make his way towards us.

We all bow to him, honouring his presence.

He raised high above us, and breathes down a cool breath of ice at us.

" **I'm glad you are all alright,"** he spoke. " **I feared the worst when you all were captured. Tell me, how did you escaped."**

" **We're not entirely sure sire,"** A Nadder said while licking her wounds.

 **"Two Vikings came and set us free!"** A loud voice far away called out.

 **"Two Vikings?"** The King repeats. He defiantly sounds intrigued by this. Believe me, I was too when they came and opened our cages.

 **"Yes!"** A small Hobblegrunt said.

A Gronckle spoke next **. "And the boy, he could understand us."**

 **"What?"** The King said surprised.

 **"Yeah,"** I said. **"The boy can actually talk to us. And he smelled off, like no Viking I've ever smelled before."**

 **"Do you think he's with the hunters?"** Another Gronckle asks us.

 **"No,"** a number of our kin said. I have to agree with that, the saved us after all.

 **"Have you all forgotten?"** A Rumblehorn said with an aggressive voice. **"All Vikings want to kill us! We've been hunted for years. If they were saving us, it's was only for their own gain. All Vikings want to hunt and kill us."**

 **"But that boy is different, he rescued us?"** A Monsterous Nightmare near me asks out loud.

 **"So what,"** the Rumblehorn continued. **"There was something evil about that boy. Something we've never sensed before. He has no morals with his own kind. Why should he care about us?"**

 **"Because he was raised by our kin!"**

We all turn to see an injured Windstriker wobble her way to us, with her hatchlings carrying her. I notice that one of her paws was bandaged up and cleaned. Surely no hunter would do that.

She spoke again when she was near the King.

 **"The boys name is Hiccup, and he's lived among dragons for most of his life,"** she tells us. **"He came when he heard my call for help. He wasn't alone though, he had a mate, and they were traveling with a Nadder and a Night Fury by their side."**

What? A Night Fury? I thought those didn't exist anymore. Everyone else in our nest mumble with this information while our King remains silent.

" **They nursed me back to health, when the hunters came and captured all of us and dragged us all to their cages. Those two Vikings included. But then, they broke out and came to rescue us. They didn't have too, but they did. Then, I saw them burn down the hunter's nest. Is that proof enough that they are on side."**

Everyone spoke softly too each other, wondering how to take this kind of information. I'm not entirely sure either. They are Vikings, but they also risked their lives saving us. That's a kind of debt I can't repay.

 **"They're still Vikings!"** That same Rumblehorn shouts. " **They will sooner kill us then side with us!"**

 **"The boy faced the red death!"**

What?! The Red Death! Surely she jests. But her kind is known for being honest and strong. But it can't be true. No dragon has dared to go against the Red Death. Those that have tried ended up being eaten or slaves. And if that wasn't enough to deal with, she had Helhiem on her side. So how could a Viking possibly had a chance against her.

 **"Did he win?"** A small Hatchling asks her.

She nods her head, **"yes."**

Ok, I'm impressed. He somehow beat the Red Death and Helhiem. This boy sounds remarkable to me, I don't know about everyone else.

 **"You think highly of that boy that you're making up stories to build up his rep?"** The Rumblehorn said.

Typical aggressors. Once they set their minds to something, nothing will change them.

 **"I'm not lying!"** The Windstriker yells with her hatchlings backing her up. **"He told me this himself. Even his mate said a few things..."**

 **"So you believe the word of a Viking when a Viking killed your mate!"**

 **"Do not question my loyalty!"**

 **"I'm questioning your sanity! Maybe being in those cages have done more damage than we thought!"**

 **"Why you little-"**

 **"ENOUGH!"**

Everyone remained silent as he look up to our King. He took a deep breath before speaking to us. **"We won't know if this is true if we take speculation seriously. We need to see it for ourselves, if he is on the side of dragons or not."**

 **"What do you wish my King?"** A royal subject asks.

 **"For those of you that can still fly, lead the others to this...Hiccup and his mate. Bring them and their dragons to me!"**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

 _Dear diary._

 _Well, I know it's been a while since I wrote, but so much has happened. We were helping a dragon, and then we got kidnapped by Eret, son of Eret. More like the son of a douche bag to me. But either way, our dragons were taken away from us. When we went in to rescue them, we ended getting captured ourselves. In the end though, we recused all the dragons and blew up the base._

 _Though, I wish I could say that was the end of our troubles. It wasn't. After all that, we saw that Toothless had been tortured, and one fin of his tail was cut clean off._

 _Hiccup certainly was not the same after that. He's closed himself more than ever. And sometimes, I can hear him argue. Not arguing with himself, more like he's arguing with someone. Someone I can't see. He's not talking to Toothless, I would know if they've been having a conversation. But this...erg...I don't know._

 _Maybe I'm just too worried. But I can't help it. It looked Hiccup was more her than Toothless. Just what happened back there?_

 _He won't tell me how many times I ask, but I can guess it wasn't good. After all, I saw a lot of smoke coming from the fortress. Did Hiccup go all out on the hunters? Did he burn the place to the ground? I can only guess, but I think that's what happened._

 _Hopefully the distance we put away from that place will help. It took a while, but we're on a faraway island more to the north of that fortress. It was quiet the challenge, Stormfly, Hiccup and I had to carry Toothless around. Boy, he was heavier than I thought. Probably should lay off of the fish though._

 _Either way, I'm glad we're all safe. Now if only we could be sound..._

I close my journal and look at Hiccup returning with branches and twigs. They look like branches that have already died and fell off their trees. So he didn't use his claws to get them. Probably would've been easier and faster. I bet he just wanted more time alone.

Stormfly was already asleep beside me. As for Toothless, he was doing as well as he can I guess. He mostly lies around, trying to get his energy and strength back. Hiccup and I keep taking turns checking his wounds and changing his bandages. I wish Night fury silva would work on him as it did us back when we were attacked by Whisperjng deaths. Still, we do the best we can

Hiccup drop the sticks in the middle of our camp with a thump. He then kneels down and picked up one of them. He then turns it up and down with his hands, getting the sticks below to smoke.

Ok, while I can appreciate him doing this the old Viking way, he knows he has a faster way to start a fire.

Which is quiet weird; he hasn't used any of his fire magic for almost a week now. Not even using his wings. Whatever happened in that fort, it seriously scared him. So much for him to stop using his powers.

I need to know what happened. Well, maybe 50th times the charm.

"You know," I start, "it would be a lot easier if you use your-"

"No!" He snaps. Upon doing that, he snaps the stick he was using. Groaning with frustration, he grabs another stick and tries again.

I try again. "I'm just saying, it would probably faster. Actually I know it's faster."

He sighs and tries to block me out. I can tell because he's looking away from me. But he knows he can't. I am right here.

I get up and tower over him. "Hiccup," I said, trying to be a little gentler. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said in a low tone.

Like that's convincing me. "Don't give me that dragon dung. You've been different since we escaped."

"Have I?"

"Yes." Duh.

He tries to brush me off again, trying to not talk about this. But he's pushed this off for far too long. He has to tell me. "You've also been avoiding me and keep going off on your own! So what happened?!"

"I don't want to talk about it," he snaps.

I'm not giving him that kind of crap. "Why don't you want to talk about? Why are you shutting me out?"

"Will you shut up!" He screams. As soon as he did, the smoke he produced turned in a giant flame and nearly got my side. I backed away in time. But then I looked at Hiccup's face, stone cold. He sighs in disappointment, and shame.

I've had a feeling his powers had something to do with the dragon hunters, even though he doesn't talk about it. That could've leaded him from using his powers. But still, he could tell me. He knows I would understand, right?

I walk back and sat beside him, looking at the fire. "Are you alright?" I ask softly.

He didn't answer directly, but his face says it all. He darts his eyes away from me, and has a sad puppy dog look.

I need to get through to him. It's the only way he will listen. "Hiccup, I'm not blaming you for anything back there. You helped saved us and the dragons. Whatever you did back there to Eret, I'm sure you had a good reason. That man, he was hurting Toothless, your best friend and brother. I would've reacted the same way if they did that to Stormfly. So don't dwell on what you did, you saved him."

I don't know if he's paying attention to me or not. I just...I just don't know what else to say.

So I use my hand to turn his head to me, so I know he's listening. "You saved everyone from the hunters. You should be happy that everyone is safe."

"Safe?" He whispers to me. "You call what I did safe? I went lower than those hunters. I... I wanted to Eret, to make him afraid to die. I... I wasn't myself."

I guess that's as close as I can get for him opening himself to me again. But at least it's a start. Maybe I can expand from there.

"Hiccup," I said as I pull him closer to me. "We all have that in us. That moment when it was kill or be killed, that the primal in us takes over. Even me. I wasn't myself when I was yelling at you back in the hideaway that day, or when...that time at the beach..." Ok, bad example. I can see it in his eyes. "The point I'm trying to get is... We all have a dark side to us, a part of us we don't want to talk about. But it makes it ease down, if we share our troubles and worries. So, when you are willing to talk about this or anything else that's troubling you. You know I'm right here."

Toothless moans softly. I guess he's saying that he agrees with me. But Hiccup is still a little reluctant. I can see he still needs time and space. At least that's what he's portraying.

I stood up and made my way to Stormfly.

"Astrid..."

I turn around to hear Hiccup calling my name.

He slowly turns his head to look at me, with heavy eyes.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile.

At least this is a start. I smile back in response.

Suddenly, he turns his head sharply away and leaned up a bit. I guess he can hear something coming this way. But what?

I ready my axe, just in case.

Suddenly I hear it, a littler terror cry. Within seconds, Sharp-shot came into view and collapsed on a nearby rock.

"Hey little guy," I said running to the terror. Man, he looks tired. It was if he flew all over the archipelago trying to find us. He let out a loud moan before felling over with his tongue hanging out. I immediately take notice of the paper strapped down to his leg.

"I guess he's just returned from Berk," I called out to Hiccup as I unwrap the paper.

"Maybe they have word about Drago," Hiccup said.

Maybe. If they do, they that'll hopefully get Hiccup talking again. I make my way to the campfire and read the note to myself first.

 _'Hiccup, this is Stoick._

 _You need to return to Berk at once. Do not go after Drago. He is a mad man, with no remorse. He is dangerous._

 _Drop whatever it is you're thinking of doing and come home at once._ '

Great, not exactly the news I had in mind. Actually, this is the opposite of what I was expecting.

"What does it say?" Hiccup asks leaning closer to me.

Great, this is just great. Not wanting to read it out loud, I pass the letter to him. It didn't take him to react to it with a grim face.

"What?" He said in disbelief. "Come home? We can't go home now, not with Toothless like this."

"I know," I told him, frankly I'm surprised he hasn't burn the letter yet. If I had his powers, I might've.

He rolled up the paper in his hand as he looks back to the fire. I don't want to know what he's thinking. Probably worried about Toothless, or thinking about that event in the fortress again.

I should say something to him. "So, should we go back?"

"I don't know," he said scratching the back of his head. "We can't let those hunters and this Drago guy loose to hurt other dragons. But Toothless is in no shape to fly anyway."

I sigh before speaking to him again. "Maybe we should sleep on this. Come up with something in the morning."

"Good idea," he said before he stood up and went to his sleeping spot.

I guess I should get to bed too, hopefully we'll come up with something. But I just have a feeling we're not going to get a good night sleep tonight.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

I open my eyes to smoke around me. It breaks breathable. I cough as I find the strength to sit up. But it's not better. The heat of the fires around me is roasting me. But I did have enough sense to look around. All I see though is a wooden room in flames.

"Ahhhh!"

I turn to the sound of that scream, and I see a man beside me. I recognize it as that son of Eret guy. His back was turned to me, looking up horrified.

Suddenly, he screams as he combusts in flames. They were blood curdling and painful to my ears. I've never heard anything so primal before.

Then, I heard a laugh. An all too familiar laugh. I look past the flaming Eret to see a black robed figure with black wings and dragon skull face.

I gasp as I try to back away from him. But Helhiem laughs evilly as he points to me, and shot a monstrous wave of flames at me.

"AHHHHH!" I scream as I jerk up. It took a number of deep breaths and blinks to get my surroundings again. I'm back at camp, covered in sweat and my head pounding.

Great, just great. Will these nightmares ever let up? I stood up for a bit, and look around to see everyone still sound asleep. Good, I didn't wake anyone up. Hopefully I won't as I slip away. I k ow I shouldn't, but I really need some time alone.

I walk away for a good while, still thinking about that nightmare. I could guess it's a representative for what happened at the fortress. Or, what might've happened if Toothless hadn't stopped me.

I still couldn't believe I nearly slipped back to what I use to be. I wanted to kill Eret. Gods, what's wrong with me? I thought I was doing well moving on, and now this happened.

But that wasn't the thing that plagues my mind. Is the fact that my powers went out of control. What if...what if my flames reached Toothless's tail? What if I was responsible for his injury? Was it my fault that he can't fly anymore?

I didn't want to think about that, but the evidence is irrefutable.

"You shouldn't think like that."

I jump before I turn to see Helhiem leaning on a tree.

I groan out of frustration. I wanted to be alone. "Go away."

He chuckles before pushing himself off the tree. "I don't think so; you look like you need company."

"Not really," I shove off and walk away from Helhiem. "I want to be alone..."

"For what?" Helhiem said, appearing to a tree next to me. Great he can teleport for me. Just what I need.

"So you can sulk and feel bad about yourself?" He continued. "That's no fun. You should feel happy. In your own unique way, you saved the dragons, your best friend and your mate."

"Not in the way I was intending," I argue.

"So you set a few fires, big deal."

"I nearly killed that man, and I hurt Toothless!"

"You don't know that," Helhiem said, appearing from behind a tree and standing in front of me. I instantly stopped and glare at him. "And besides, that man was doing worst things to those dragons. In my opinion, he got off easy."

"I suppose you would've wanted to burn him alive?" I said enraged.

"The punishment fits the crime."

"Yeah, that's not me." I push him out of the way to walk away from him.

Only to have him follow me. "And what would you do? Talking to him, making him change his mind and be all friendly with dragons. You can't talk reason to a bully."

"I would've done something that wouldn't end in a fiery inferno." I yell, causing us both to stop.

I felt my hands shaking; I raise them up so I can see them shake like a leaf. I sigh as I drop them to my side. "I just can't...I just can't loose control like that again."

To my surprise, Helhiem didn't say anything. I thought he would make some sadistic remark or a sarcastic comment. But no, instead he places a black hand on my shoulder.

"Hiccup," he said. "You're so sensitive."

Ok, scratch that, there's still a small streak in him.

"You think that you can go through life as an ordinary human and solve your problems the same way. But you're not human; you're a part of me."

"I think it's the other way around," I said with a frown.

"Is it?" Helhiem questioned. "I'm stronger than you, and I know how to win the fight."

"But I'm more reasonable and I take caution, otherwise we would've died in there."

"But I at least know when to actually fight. What you did back there was pitiful."

"You nearly killed everyone!"

Helhiem stepped back, almost offended at what I said.

"I nearly killed them? You're the one that produced those flames. Not me."

"But you were in my ear, telling me to use it."

"I was giving you advice; it was your choice to take it."

That's, I had enough of this. "Just leave me alone!" I yell as I power walk away from him.

"No way," he said following me. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Well I'm done with you!" I scream.

Suddenly, I hear a roar, coming this way. It sounded sharp and shrill. And it sounded angry. I look around to see that I'm far away from the campsite, so calling for Toothless is out.

Great, just great.

"I believe you can deal with this," Helhiem smirks. "Try not to burn anything."

As if that was supposed to make me better. I look out to see a lot of tree leaves being ruffled as this dragon charges closer to me.

I stand my ground, maybe this dragon is one of the ones I saved earlier and is coming back to tell me it's ok.

Somehow I sincerely doubt it.

It didn't take long for the dragon to pop out and growl at me. Its metal skin shined in the moonlight; and its head towered over me, looking at me with its bright green eyes.

I don't believe it, a Razorwhip. I've heard about them, but this is the first time I seen one close up. They said that, they can slice through trees with its sharp tail, and swords and arrows can't even scratch the skin.

They're also the most aggressive and deadly dragons, and extremely mistrusts humans and dragons.

Which could explain while this one is growling at me now.

 **"Get out of our forest!"** It roars.

I put my hands out to it, trying to make a call for peace. "I'm sorry," I told her. "I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't even know I was trespassing in your area-"

 **"Wait?"** She said drawing her head back in shocked. **"You can understand me?"**

I groan, I would think I'd be used to this. "Yes," I answer. "I've been raised by dragons. I understand dragonese."

" **That still doesn't give you the right to come here!"** The dragon growls. She lowers her head to me, and show off her incredibly sharp teeth.

"I apologize," I said backing slowly away. The last thing I need is a fight. "I'll just leave-"

 **"Wait!"** She said, sniffing me. She then draws her head back again, and growled loudly. **"There's something about you, something unnatural. It doesn't smell human. What are you?"**

"Believe me, I'm still trying to figure that out," I said with a side of humour.

But this dragon doesn't feel like laughing. **"You don't belong here! You should be destroyed!"**

"A little extreme don't you think?"

She roared viciously while expanding her wings and standing high.

"Nice knowing you," Helhiem comments.

Then, I see her mouth getting light from the fire building up...

"Windshear!"

The dragon stopped as a female voice reached our ears. It sounded human, a pretty young one for that. The Razorwhip went back down on all fours as a young woman pop out of the bushes. She raced to herself between me and the dragon.

"That's enough," she said.

" **But he knows where we are!"** Windshear argues. " **He can't allow to leave and tell everyone."**

"But if he can understand you, he must be different," the woman said as she pats the dragon head.

Wow, I would never thought that there was another rider out here, let alone one that can understand dragons like I can. As she turns to me, I got a better look at her.

She was about my height and age, with fair skin with dark raven hair. She clothes were simple and dark, but with a leather chest plate and metal like shoulder pads, knee pads, and skirt. Most likely scales from the Razorwhip. On her back it looked like a weapon made out of the dragon scales too.

"Hey," she said.

Not wanting to be rude, I straighten myself up. "Hey," I said.

I took a step closer to this woman, only to have her dragon bark at me like a guard dog. " **Stay back!"**

I instantly did. "Sorry, sorry."

The woman smiles, but coldly. "That's quite a skill you have, understanding dragons."

"Yeah," I said

"You have to be careful with that; it could lead you to trouble."

I chuckle a bit. "Trouble usually knows how to find me either way."

She chuckles too, but softly and jokefuly. "What's your name?"

"It's Hiccup, yours?"

She smiles as she steps toward me, looking at me with her green eyes.

"My name is Heather."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	10. A Witch's tale

**Hi everyone,**

 **Well, today is my birthday. and my gift to you guys is a new chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Heather is going to be a little different than the normal Heather we see in the series. I took the inspiration from the game of school of dragons where she is an alchemist and made her quiet the unique character.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

(Hiccup pov)

Heather walked me up this steep hill through the forest. I would admit that I was a little nervous going with her, especially with her dragon snarling behind me. I wouldn't ever expect to see anyone living here, let alone another dragon rider. But as far as things go for me this is pretty nice.

All I have to think now is to make sure I make a good impression on this woman. I don't know if she works for this Drago, or knows that my friends are at camp. I need to stay as calm as possible.

But, where is she leading me to? Surely a trap. Maybe a pit full of dragons. But then again, she saw me speak to her dragon. So, where is she leading me to?

 **"Keep moving!"** Windshear orders as she pushes me with her head.

Man it's sharp. While I'm fascinated about the new dragon, I'm also terrified.

"Easy Windshear," Heather said as she pushed away a couple of branches away.

That's the other thing that I find interesting, she could also talk to dragons. Is she...like me? Could she be half dragon too? I doubt it. I'm a product of a curse, and she seems to open to be that kind of person.

So, what is she?

Heather kept leading me through the thick woods until we got to the cliff side. Just perched on the edge was a small hut with a couple of patio decks all around. One pushed off the cliff, most likely a docking area for her dragon, while the others were circling around some garden life. From herbs to flowers, they spread all along the grass area. The hut seemed very rustic and worn, but it had a sense of home. It seemed big enough for people to walk around and for the dragon to poke her head through the window.

"Come on," Heather insisted as she begins to walk to the house. At first I was hesitant to follow, until her dragon snort at me.

Ok, ok, I get the picture dragon. I quickly follow Heather up the hill to the front door.

She opened it and went inside. I took a moment to look inside before entering myself. It was a giant room with a stairway leading upstairs. I'm guessing the bedroom because there is no room for a bed here. The space is full with little trinkets hanging down off the walls. There was a big table near the stove and kitchen. But the big thing I noticed was a large cauldron on one side of the room, smoking a bit at the top. There were also a number of cabinets containing some weird and bizarre items next to some old books.

I bravely took my first step as I couldn't shut my wide eyes.

"Please, come on in," I hear Heather as she rushes to the kitchen. "Forgive the mess; it's rare I get visitors."

As grateful as I am that she let me in, there has to be a reason. No one is that nice, well except for Astrid.

The razorwhip stuck its head through the kitchen window, and Heather treats it to a big piece of meat. I took the opportunity to solve my curiosity of that cauldron. I have to know what's in there. So I carefully lift the lid. At first the smoke went into my eyes. When I can open them again, I saw this big thing of mud boiling up.

"Careful!" Heather cried out, making me shut the cauldron again. "That's not food."

I turn to see her carrying two steaming drinks inside big mugs in her hands. One of them she passes on to me.

"It's a potion I've been working on," she continues. "It's supposed to help you if you have athletes foot, or it causes it."

Eesh, good thing I didn't touch it. But that brought a thought in my mind, something I should've guessed when I walked into this place.

"Are you a...a..."

"A witch?" She finished as she sat on an available seat. "I guess you can say that."

I sat on a nearby chair, intrigued.

"I've been able to read strange writing ever since I was little, and I can understand dragons. So I guess that does qualify me as a witch. But I rather not think that way. I'm just a person that can see things no one can."

She sat on a chair near me and drank her drink. Not wanting to be rude I did the same. Yuck, this tastes like leaves crushed in water. Looking down I do see tiny pieces of leaves floating around in my drink. I hope I didn't swallow any.

"What about you? Are you a witch?" Heather asks.

Like I'm gonna tell her the truth. She would just set her dragon on me. I guess I could tell some of it, enough for her to believe I'm a normal person at least.

"Well, I've been raised by dragons most of my life," I said. "After a long time, you can understand them."

"I see," Heather said as she took another sip. How could she drink this stuff? Again, I don't want to be rude so I took another small sip.

"But what are you doing all the way out here?" Heather asks.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said.

She sighs before setting the drink on her lap. "It's kinda a long story, one I'm sure you wouldn't like."

"And whys that?" I ask just out of curiosity.

"It's pretty dark and doesn't end well." She admits.

Ok, that got me more curious. I lean in a bit. Letting her know that I want to know.

"I grew up on an island pretty far from here. Maybe you've heard of it, Berserker island."

"Yeah, I've heard of it." I said, remembering my father showing that location. Apparently there's a chief there that is even more deranged than the red death.

 **"Let her tell the story!"** Her dragon yelled at me.

"Easy Windshear," Heather said with ease. The dragon grumbles a bit before becoming quiet. Heather cleared her throat before speaking again. "Anyway, I've lived there with my father and my brother. We had a lot of fun together. I remember my father holding my hands every time we'd walk on the shores, and my brother would always try to take my stuff away, especially my shield. But as I grew, I suddenly could see some things I could never explain. Read old texts and languages that are dead. As I examined more and more, people started to back away from me. They were starting to be afraid of me, even my family."

I look down at my cup; remember the time when my mother was being afraid of me. It certainly tough for a child to feel like the world is turning against you and there's no one to talk to.

"At around 7, maybe 8, I made a horrible mistake. I was reading an old passage from a book, and my brother completely freaked out. He was calling me delusional, and a freak. I became so angry that I yelled at him. That caused a wardrobe to burst into flames. It fell between us, and started to set the whole room on fire. When I saw my brother, he was angry at me. His face twisted into a devil as he looked at me. He called me a witch, and a monster."

Wow, I would never thought that there was someone that could go through the same thing I have been through.

"I quickly ran out of there, as fast as I could. I ran out of my home and onto the shore. I look back to see my whole house engulfed in fire. With no other choice, I stole a boat and sailed away. I knew if I stayed, I would've been killed."

"So you came here?" I asked.

"Not quite yet," she replied. "My boat became wrecked when entering one of Thor's storms. When I came too, I was on a different beach, and a nice couple came to me. They took me to a small village where the people lived peaceful lives. They took me in and raised me as if I was one of their own. I was happy there. Even with my powers growing. Eventually my adoptive parents figured out about them, but instead we used them in a good way. We found some old herbal recipes and use them to help the sick and the injured. I even helped Windshear when she was injured, and we became secret friends ever since."

The dragon cooed a bit, remembering back to that time.

Still, what this woman did was a great way to help people. Wish I could do the same with my powers.

"But, as you can imagine, the good times didn't last long."

Figures.

"My brother managed to find me and burned down the whole village. Killing my parents and the people. I barely escape with my life. It's actually thanks to Windshear that I survived. After that, we both came here and remained in hiding, living a peaceful life."

"But it sounds like you had to go through some rough times to get it," I comment.

Heather nods, "yes. There hasn't been a day that goes by without thinking about the lives that I cost, or my brother's angry face. But we both push through, and we continue to live."

Her dragon leans her head in more and purrs. These two have a really strong connection to be there for each other. Just like me and Toothless. It's like I always say; once you earn a dragon's loyalty, there is nothing it won't do for you.

"What about you?"

I jumped a bit when Heather asked me that. "What about me?"

"What's your story? How did you get here?"

Great, questions I was hoping to avoid. Guess I could stretch the truth, seems like that's what I do best.

"Well," I start out. "I was mostly raised by my mother with a bunch of dragons around us. A dragon kinda took her away and she had me in her arms. For five years we lived in a place that dragons go to hatch their eggs and raise their young. I even met my blood brother, Toothless."

"What kind of dragon is Toothless?" Heather asked.

"A night fury," I answer.

I could see her eyes light up when I told her that. I guess she never thought a night fury could still exist.

"Where is he?" She asks.

"In dream land," I quickly said as natural as I can. The last thing I want is for Heather and her dragon to find our camp, and Astrid. Who knows what she would do to Heather.

"But then we had to leave," I continued, "Otherwise we would violate the sanctuary. So then we moved to a different island. But that was a not so good place. It was Baden with some grumpy dragons. Soon enough, my mom died, and I was alone with Toothless. Eventually, I traveled to the place of my birth and stayed there. But I longed to have an adventure. To go and explore the world. So now I am. I'm traveling to my hearts contempt. And I found my way to your island."

"I see," Heather said as she eyes me while taking a sip of her cup.

Hopefully she buys what I've said. But at the corner of my eye, I see the familiar shadow of Helhiem near the cauldron, shaking his head. Great, did I do something wrong?

"Just out of curiosity, are you a terrible liar?"

Great, she could spot me a mile away.

"Because, I've seen you before, and you were never like this."

Wait, what? She's seen me before? So, does she know who I really am?

"So, you..."

"Yes," she said serious. "I've seen your wings before."

Crap! So she does know who I am. "Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't..."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize."

Ok? Why?

"If I didn't call you out earlier, the people of my village wouldn't have tried to hunt you down."

What is she talking about? Wait, now that I think about it, Heather does seem sortof familiar. I've seen those eyes before...on a little girl. The first one I've seen when I was young...and went to that village, where I saw humans for the first time.

"That's was you?" I asked out of shocked.

Heather nods. "I saw you, all covered with scales and having huge dragon like wings."

"Yeah!" I said.

"I knew it!" Heather said almost victorious. "I knew the moment I saw you."

My excitement died down upon realizing that she saw me when I was at my worst. "So then, you know exactly who I am."

"I wouldn't say exactly," Heather said as she reached for my cup. I didn't finish it all, but I hope she doesn't mind.

"That's what your tea leaves are for."

"My what?" I asked totally confused.

She ignored me as begin to circle my cup around, making the liquid swish. I can only guess that it's a witch thing.

After a while, she looked into the cup and studied it. "I see," she said softly. "You've had a pretty hard time growing up. I see...suffering. And...fear. There's a lot of fear in here. You wear two different skins. One of a man, and another...it seems like a devil."

Ok, she can tell all that by looking at soaked leaves? I gotta stop questioning my life.

"Oh," Heather said in surprise. "But right here, I see a uplift. Meaning your life is going up...with love. Yes, love, there's a love in your life."

"That would be my girlfriend," I answer.

"Mm-him" Heather said. "And it seems that the two of you are happy together. But that little hook, it saying that you are unsure. Something dark is pulling you away, back to that devil."

"Seriously, how are you seeing all that?" I asked.

She shrugs as she places my cup down. "Lots of study. But more to the point, something is troubling you, isn't it. It's the curse on you, isn't it?"

Wait? How did she figure that out? "How did you...?"

"I'm a witch remember?" She said. "Actually, the first time I saw you got me curious. So I read some ancient texts and it told me about the curse that was mostly placed on you. That you would live as a person between worlds. The world of Vikings and the world of dragons."

"Yeah," I admit. "And I suppose you know what I've done."

"You mean that you cursed that island with an invisible barrier. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that, news travels fast here. I've even heard that that barrier also burned down my brother's fleet of ships."

Great, that just makes me feel worst. I knew my barrier kept everyone from escaping Berk, but I completely forgot that it burns all ships that try to come to the island. How many lives were lost because of that?

"But, I know that's not who you are now," Heather said.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I can see it in your eyes," she said. "They are full of regret and sadness. But I also see longing in them. You can't let go with what you've done, can you?"

"If you've done what I did, would you?"

"I try not to think about that," Heather said. "I try to move on. Otherwise, the past will only eat you up."

Again. Even a total stranger is giving me the same message.

"You sound like my friend," I comment maybe in a bad tone. "All I want to do is forget it. I've done a lot of horrible things, things I'm not proud of. But everytime I've tried to move on, there's always a reminder of what I've been. Sometimes... I just wish I could...you know..."

"Be like a normal person," Heather finished.

I silently nod. But then, I had a crazy thought. If she's a witch, and she knows about my curse, maybe she can undo it.

"I have to ask..."

She sighs as she shakes her head. "I can guess what you want, but unfortunately I can't undo it. There's a reason while the ones that cast the curse usually die. They are condemning a life."

"But, this is torture," I admit.

"Hey!" Helhiem said.

I try to ignore him to focus on my problem. "I mean, I thought my curse was over with true love. But now it's totally out of control again. I nearly kill my friend and burned my girlfriend. Why are they way now? I've had these powers all my life, and now they are totally out of control again. Why?"

"Slow down!" Heather said as she got up and held my hand. I try to calm down again so I don't burn her hand by accident. I still don't get how relax she is about this. I would figure that someone with fire powers would make her nervous at least. Then again, she's a witch.

"Let me see," she said as she turns my palm over. Great, she's a palm reader now.

No, wait. She's murmuring something in a weird language. I lean closer to try to understand, but that was a waste of time. With her other hand, she wave over my arm. I quickly remove the arm armour and sleeve to see what she's doing.

What I saw truly shocked me. As she waves her hand over my skin, shiny black scales start to show only for a few seconds.

But how, how could they come back?

"Just as I thought," Heather said letting go.

"What?" I ask almost in fright.

She sat back down, prepared to deliver some horrible news.

"It seems that the two sides of you are in a fight for dominance."

"What?" I ask again, more out of shock as I look at my hand and arm. Thank Thor that the scales are gone, but that's still frightening to think they might come back.

"According to your curse, you are part human and part dragon right?" She said. "Well, both sides can either be in harmony, or in a consent rift. So in other words, one side of you is trying to over take the other."

"Well that's just great," I yell flailing my arms up in the air. This is exactly what I wanted to hear. I can guess that this projection of Helhiem next to me is the dragon side of me, the one that wants me to give in. "So how do I stop it?"

"Hmmm," she said leaning back into her chair, thinking. Ok, she's a witch, she's gotta have something up her sleeve. "I don't know."

"You don't know?!" I yell.

"I may understand ancient texts, but I know dilly on half humans, half dragon."

"Looks like you're stuck with me Hiccup," Helhiem smirks as he leans on the wall with his arms cross his chest.

"So, you can't do anything to help?" I ask Heather.

"I didn't say that," she said straightening up. "You could try to make peace with both sides."

"Peace?" I shout. "My dragon side has brought harm to everyone I've care about. I don't want these powers anymore."

"Do you think I wanted my powers too?" She yells back. "They cost me the families I've had. Don't think you're the only one who suffers in the world. We all have things we've regret, but we've all have to move on. It's the only way we can go forward."

Great, first Toothless, then Astrid, and now this girl.

"Why am I having the feeling of Deja vu with the company you keep?" the ghost behind me comments to my annoyance.

"That's it," I yell as I make my way to the door.

"Hey, wait!" Heather said as she follows me to the door. I managed to get outside as she yells from her door. "Hiccup!"

I stopped, just to listen a bit.

"I don't know exactly what you've been through. But I do know one thing. You can't keep blaming yourself for things that might've been. You have to live in the now."

I hear her race behind to reach me, with her dragon close by.

"I would suggest trying some calming exercises. Maybe mediation. Anything to help calm the storm in you."

"Thanks," I said with almost no emotion as I run away from this place.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I thought there was a chance that woman could help me. Instead, she's spent that time telling me the same thing Astrid said. Maybe I was a little too hard. After all she was trying to help. Maybe...maybe I should try that. After I figure out a way to help Toothless and deal wth this Drago person.

Wait? Could she know about Drago? Maybe I should go back and ask.

Oh crap! The sun is coming up already! I didn't realize how long I stayed up.

I better get back to camp. If Toothless wasn't going to scold me, Astrid will.

* * *

(Heather Pov)

I watch Hiccup go down the hill. I trust him enough to know that he won't share our location.

Still, I never thought that boy I see the boy I saw all those years ago. It was thanks to him that I was able to befriend Windshear, and that helped saved my life.

So…in a way…I owe him. I certainly didn't mean for a first impression to be like this. I kinda feel awful about it.

I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be seeing him again.

 **"Heather!"**

I turn to Windshear to see her looking up. She does high sensory abilities. It's helped us out a lot when detecting incoming boats and dragons. That's how we're able to hide from the likes of my brother, or Drago. But from the look of things, something big is coming.

* * *

(Astrid pov)

As the sun started to enter my eyes,

I flutter them a bit before having the motion to get up. I see Stormfly's tail curled up beside me, and Toothless still asleep on the other side of the fire pit.

Wait? Where's Hiccup?!

I jump to my feet to look around, waking up Stormfly. But as I look around, I realize that Hiccup is nowhere to be found.

I groan in frustration. Hiccup is gone! Again! I swear when I get my hands on him, he'd wish he could use his fire powers again.

I could hear the moans from Toothless and Sharp-shot, but I don't care. I need to find Hiccup before he does something stupid.

"HICCUP!" I yell out.

But I'm getting no response.

I look around to see a bit of bush being moved. He must've gone that way. I storm my way that way too, with the dragons following me. Normally, I would argue for them to stay, but I'm just so mad. I can't believe he would go off on his own again.

"HICCUP!" I yell again, not letting my anger shy away. He should know how pissed i am.

Thank Thor though that he didn't use his wings. Otherwise this would be more trouble to find him.

I walk pretty far, almost to the island's edge. I look around to hopefully see him.

Hang on, I see...yeah, wings. A being with wings heading this way. But then... It's followed by a lot of creatures with wings.

Oh Thor! A horde of dragons are heading for us!

"Get back into the woods!" I yell as Stormfly, Sharp-shot and I ran back into the trees. Toothless was having a bit of trouble though, and I can't blame him with his injuries. So I race out to try to help move him. But he weighs a tone.

Realizing her can't run, he has no choice but to stand his ground. Well, I'll stand my ground to with him. We watch as the dragons started to circle around us up there. Wow, I've never seen so many dragons together since Berk.

"Astrid!"

I turn my head to see Hiccup popping out of a bush, looking at the scene with a shocking face.

"About time you showed up!" I yell as he raced to meet up with us. But as he did, a dragon came and swoop him up.

"Hey!" He yells as the dragon's talons wrap around him, lifting him up to the rest of the dragons.

"Hiccup!" I scream in fright, my anger quickly replaced with fright. Suddenly, I get talons around me. I look to see a big dragon's belly close to my face. Whatever this dragon is, he began to lift me up to where the other dragons.

You would think that being in the air so much I wouldn't be scared. But then again, I wasn't lifted by the talons at that time. I scream as I was lifted to where Hiccup is.

"Astrid!"

I hear, Hiccup near me. I look over to see him staying as still as possible.

I can't understand how he can stay so relax at this time. Oh right, he can understand dragons. "What do they want?"

"They want us to meet someone!" He shouts back to me. "Their alpha!"

"You mean the king that the wind striker talked about?"

"Most likely!" He shouts back.

I look back down to see Stormfly and Sharp-shot flew towards us, leaving Toothless roaring at the dragons on the ground. But then, a number of big ones picked him up and flew him to us. That's gotta be uncomfortable.

We suddenly felt a shift in force. All the dragons flew in one direction. Looks like we are going to meet the king, with having no say in the matter.

Typical day for us.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


End file.
